


romantically (Styles triplets + Louis)

by harryslittlebabylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslittlebabylou/pseuds/harryslittlebabylou
Summary: The one in which omega Louis works at a cafe shop and is friends with alpha named Marcel who comes in every once in a while and tells Louis about his failed dates and how he tried to woo omegas, all the while Louis is wishing that someone would do something like that for him.ABO world





	1. ch. 1. I would love everything you did

⛔️⛔️WARNINGS!!!!⛔️⛔️  
⭕️ABO⭕️  
⭕️INCEST⭕️  
⭕️TRIPLETS ⭕️  
⭕️SMUT⭕️  
⭕️MPREG⭕️  
⭕️GAY SEX⭕️

 

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." The little omega bounces on his chair while not so patiently waiting for the alpha to tell him how romantic he went after some omega. Louis just loved to close his eyes and imagine that some lovely alpha was giving him flowers, or being nice in general.

"So I took her to the lake, on a picnic. Made lots of food, but she was on a diet so she didn't want anything. I tried to talk to her but she was too busy on her phone. It was a really beautiful place, the lake, nature, that forest, picnic and the cards I took for us to play... I also bought her flowers." Marcel would get excited remembering the effort he put into all of his dates, only to have them all go to waste-"She didn't like daisies." then he would sulk down.

"Ohh, honey. I would love everything you did." And unfortunately Marcel never noticed how much hope Louis' eyes held whenever they talked, he didn't even notice that Louis said that he would love the thing, he always says that.

Marcel never noticed how sad Louis would turn whenever he doesn't even say anything after Louis suggests. He didn't notice the tears. He didn't notice the pain, and self-hatred that Louis had for himself. Because no one looks at him romantically.

He never did.


	2. ch. 2. don't lose hope

ch. 2. don't lose hope

Marcel hasn't always been like this. He hasn't always been this shy alpha. What kind of alpha is shy? A weak one.  
That's at least what he's been told by his own father.  
Edward and Harry always tried to soothe him, wash their fathers' words out of his head, but they never succeeded. He just couldn't help but feel like a failure. 

There was a time when Marcel wasn't so ashamed of himself, but nowadays omegas made sure to let him know that he stood no chance. His mates, his brothers, Harry and Edward love him dearly, but it's so hard to keep up with them. 

Although identical, they are not treated equally. No omega out there likes Marcel. And whenever they tried to court one, they would do everything they could to get Marcel out of the deal. But it never happened. His brothers love him, even if it means a life without an omega of their own.

But, as it always goes, Marcel was blind to realize that the perfect omega was right in front of him, all that time. 

Louis.

Marcel never even tried to approach that blue eyed boy, who worked at his favorite cafe shop. And the little omega was desperately trying to get his attention. 

So, here he was, drinking that same old bitter coffee while interacting with the omega who was on a lunch break.

"So Marcel, we've been friends for a while now, and I only know your name." Louis pointed out, trying to make a conversation with the strong looking alpha. Louis has been attracted to Marcel from the moment the alpha walked inside of the cafe shop, three months ago. There was just something about the green eyed alpha that Louis couldn't get over. He just couldn't get that man out of his head.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Marcel asked, fidgeting in his spot for a moment, he couldn't blow this up. He couldn't let the sweet omega know that there was two more of him, he possibly couldn't have Louis like his brothers more than he liked him.

"What do you do for a living? Do you go to school? How old are you?!" Louis got a little too excited, he was gonna get some information today. He was finally going to know something more about his crush. He was thrilled.

"Slow down a bit there," Marcel said and put his hand over Louis' own. "So, I'm 25, I work as an English teacher at the local high school. Well, that's pretty much it." Marcel said hoping that Louis interest in his private life would drop, but of course it didn't.

"Oh my God! That's so cool!" the omega squealed, he always had a thing for geeks. No wonder why he fell so hard for Marcel, he was so clean and he smelled like library. Louis loved librarys.

"You really think so?" Marcels head snapped up, no one ever thought that his job was anywhere near the word cool. It was just soo many loud and horny teenagers, who always made some kind of mess, and had no idea what the words grammar meand, let alone did they ever read any books.

"Yes, I loved literature so much when I was in school, but I couldn't possibly pay for any more of needed schooling. I always wanted to be an English or art teacher. Art is just so awesome." Louis sighed while daydreaming about his dream jobs. 

It's just a dream though.

"I'm sorry that you can't pay for it... Maybe one day? I mean, when you have your alpha, maybe then you will be able to get that degree." Marcel suggested while stumbling over his own words. He got quite confident around this omega, and then he would suddenly feel a wave of insecurity run down his spine. But it was just Louis. He shouldn't feel uneasy around his only omega friend. And he aslo alomst blurted out that his triplet named Harry is actually a pretty good painter. Yeah, Marcy, don't spill any beans.

"That wouldn't be possible, not in this world at least. Even if I had money for tuittion, I'm still an omega. You know how nowadays society is, 'alphas are on top of the world, omegas shouldn't get that much of unnecesary education anyways.' That's not fair, but it is what it is." Louis lovered his head and his eyes fell upon the hand that has been on his for a while now. It just felt so natural that he didn't even took a notice of it.

He looked at Marcels bright green eyes, oh what he would give to be his. He got lost in Marcels eyes that he almost didn't feel him pulling his hand away. Almost.

And now he was utterly ashamed. he couldn't stop the blush that was going up his neck and all over his face. Such a embarassment.

"Well, don't you have hope that something might change?" Marcel asked, remembering how his older by three minutes brother Edward was running for parlament, and his brother was ruthless. He was gonna change everything.

"Even if it did, what are the chances that my alpha won't be against it. I will just be a mum that I was born to be." Louis shook his head sadly and started getting up, his lunchbreak was definitely over.

"Don't lose hope" Marcel smiled at him shyly, and his face broke into that oh so famous Tomlinson grin.

He could do that a lot. Smiling was never the problem for this omega, for it was easier to smile.

 

________________________

 

Hello! I just wanted to apologize for my spelling mistakes, English is not my first language so...


	3. ch. 3. superheroes

ch. 3. 

superheroes

"So all three of you want to court me?" a blonde omega asked while chewing his gum loudly. It was going on the alphas nerves. 

"Yes." Harry nodded already losing hope. The boy who was sat in front of them looked kind of annoying, he also sounded annoying, and Harry could already feel how tense Edward was. This was yet another wrong choice they made while choosing who to call out on a date.

"Like together?"

"We've already said that." Edward was getting quite irritated if it weren't an omega in front of him, he would have already dealt with him and be over with it, but he couldn't possibly be violent to any omega, ever. They just weren't raised that way.

The hazel eyed omega took his time to study each alpha, stopping at Marcel, who tried so hard not to melt under judge full stare of that boy. Marcel already knew from the start that this wouldn't work, and he was feeling like it was his fault, all over again.

"You two," he pointed at Edward and Harry "tots" and then he glanced at Marcel and just waved him off.

And that's how Harry found himself wandering around their house, in search of his little brother. Marcel left both him and Edward worried when he just run out of the car with no words said to any of them, but Edward got an emergency call and he was having the conference in his office.

"Marcy..." Harry knocked on the door of their bedroom knowing that he'll find the youngest alpha there, but to Harry's surprise, he wasn't laying in bed as he would whenever an omega turned them down. He was actually nowhere in sight.

And that's when Harry's alpha instincts kicked in and he started growling and sniffing the air in search for his little brother-his lovely mate.

He was soon stood in front of the guest room in their house.

"Marce?" The older of the two questioned when he entered the guest bedroom only to find his younger brother crying on the bed.

"Please leave."

"Baby what's going on?" Harry got all protective and scooped the younger boy into his arms and started growling in hopes of scaring away the possible danger that made his brother cry.

"You two should find a mate... I want to leave" Marcel sobbed into Harry's chest not making it easy for the older one at all.

"No. We will find the omega eventually "

"Harry you two will, but not with me." Marcel knew that there was no hopes for him, he just wasn't good enough, and he should let his brothers be happy and finally have their own little family.

"Marcel! You're not leaving us! We love you, the way you are! And if we are trying to court someone and they don't like you, then we won't like them... we are in this together." Harry calmed the boy down, rocking him back and forth and whispering sweet and soft words into his ear, he hated when his brother thought so little of himself, and he hated when someone was mean to his mates.

"Do you want to lay down with me...? We could cuddle?" Harry suggested bit Marcel declined.

"I just want to read a book, so no thank you." He pecked his mate and then stood up, fixing his clothes and wiping away his tears. 

"Whatever you want. But babes please don't say stuff like getting our bond broken.. it hurts me and Edward quite a lot... -and j-just the thought o-of losing you-" Harry now had tears running down his face and Marcel couldn't believe that this was affecting his mates that much.

"Oh Harry..." Marcel sat him into his lap and peppered his face with kisses, they both cried, and if someone was to walk in on this, they would sure think that they stumbled upon emotional omegas, it was frowned upon in their society that alphas cried. It just couldn't work.

"I'm so sorry... I really want to be g-good enough for Eddy and you..." Marcel sobbed into Harrys neck making him shake his head and hug his lover tighter.

"No, you're the best for us... and this just means that our omega is somwhere, and they're waiting for us. They will love us more than any other omega ever could, you just wait, you'll see..." Harrys chest rumbled, releasing alpha pheromones, he was trying to prove his point, and what better way to do it than with mating his lover, knotting his alpha brother.

Even though alphas body wasn't made for taking knots, these three made it work. They made Marcel their victim most of the time, but if Marcel ever so said a word about it, he could have Harrys hole to knot. Edward just wasn't going to give himself like that, he just couldn't, at least not after all that he's been through...

Edward was stressing himself out over the new campaign he was working on, when his eyes run wild. All the green just disappeared and his eyes were filled with lust and blown wild.

He released an animalistic growl, the growl that would make any alpha know that he was mating and that he will tear them apart if they dared to interrupt his love making.

He runs up the stairs, inhaling the sweet scents of his mates that just made his pants to tighten around his glorious shaft. 

But what made all the wild thoughts run out of his head, was the fact that his lovers, his lovely mates weren't in their bedroom, they weren't in their love nest and his blood boiled.

Edward busted the door of the guest bedroom open and he had a sight to see. There were torn clothes everywhere, few things here and there were broken, and Harry was certainly working on breaking that bed.

Edward snarled at his younger brothers, this wasn't how they did stuff. They were passionate, but they definitely weren't allowed to go aggressive on each others. It was their rule. 

And even though Marcel wasn't complaining about such a treatment, Harry slowed his movements until they completely stilled.

Edward walked over to the bed and yanked Harry by his hair-"Harry, this is the last fucking time I swear!" Edward yelled in his face, willing himself to calm down and scoop his little Marcel into his arms.

He left many kisses on the younger alphas face while glaring at the naked alpha across from him. Sex was long forgotten, because even though they had their own urges, they also had their limits, and this was one of Edwards.

"When we have an omega, whose body is made for a knot-but still only with their full consent can you fuck them like that" Edward said while rocking Marcel back and forth.

They all had demons, they all had their own monsters, they were all messed up in some kind of way. And that's why Harry nodded understandingly and moved closer to his lovers to silently cry with them.

They were definitely fucked up, but they were also kind and loving, and that's what the world needed.  
The world needed their saviors, or one blue eyed omega needed his saviors. Little did they knew that their world was in those blue eyes, and little did the blue knew that he would be their savior.

Everyone needs their own superhero.


	4. ch. 4. green

ch. 4.

Marcel just couldn't wait to get his coffee, second that day. His first coffee of the day he gets to share with his lovely mates, while he shares his second coffee with his blue eyed omega friend.

He goes to the little coffee shop in between his classes, and that's exactly what he's doing now.

And it's not that he can't wait for his coffee time because he wants to see the omega, but mostly because he couldn't keep his eyes open. His brothers spent a lot of time last night on showering him with love, or more precisely, with their cum. It's been a few days since they all had their breakdown and he needed to tell his friend about his miserable attempt with yet another omega that actually happened last night.

He got dumped by yet another omega, and his brothers made love to him. It wasn't his idea but it did help with forgetting those mean words that the omega said to him, at least he forgot for a while.

"Hello." he greeted quietly which made Louis jump a few times. He didn't mean any harm, but he was a little too excited when he was hearing all the things Marcel did for the other omegas, and all the things they did to put him down.

But you couldn't blame him, he just wanted for Marcel to open his eyes and notice him. He knew that he wasn't ugly, and he knew that his scent was a killer, lots of alphas told him daily, but never the one that he wanted.

"Tell me everything." the little omega just knew that alpha was bringing the bad news again, and even though his heart was breaking a little for this alpha, he still wanted him all to himself.

"uhm, well..." Marcel never knew how to start, he never knew how to admit that he failed, yet again, and not feel ashamed of it. But at least Louis listened, at least he hugged him close, and at least he didn't make fun of the unlucky alpha.

"I bought him roses, red roses, he didn't really like them though. He said that the bouquet wasn't big enough and that he deserved more." Marcel smiled sadly, he was really giving his all into this.

"I made dinner for us at my place... I had the best vine out, and I even wrote him a poetry, he didn't like it though. Said that it was all cheap and that he deserved better, he said that he deserved a movie, not some stupid poetry and that he deserved much better meal and not some stupid vine. He didn't like the vine." Marcel looked into Louis' eyes and he was so blinded that he didn't notice the hope in the blue of his eyes. Louis was just hoping for one romantic gesture, he was hoping for one fucking daisy. He wasn't asking for much, just Marcels heart.

"He was so beautiful, but also blinded by his own beauty... He didn't like it, at all." Marcel dropped his head and Louis instantly grabbed his hand and searched for his forest green eyes.

He just wanted to see that green, he wanted to see that hope that Marcel carried in his eyes, but not this time.

Marcel's eyes were teary and red. He didn't look like himself, he looked totally miserable.

And that's where Louis hugged him close, that's where he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Marcel trembled in his hands, and that's when Louis knew, Marcel's heart was broken.

"I would have loved it all..." he whispered into alphas neck and like all the other times, the alpha didn't register it.

and Louis' heart broke a little bit.


	5. ch. 5. blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!  
>  All the love ;)

Ch. 5. Blue

 

"Nice ass!" some teenage alpha yelled after Louis.

Louis was definitely used to this but that didn't stop him from flipping the boy.

He had a lot of attention on himself, he felt exposed. 

The blue-eyed omega found himself at the local high school, the high school where Marcel worked. He hadn't seen the alpha in over a week, and their last encounter was when Marcel sobbed into Louis' chest.

He was definitely worried about his friend/alpha/crush. Marcel was in such a vulnerable state the last time they spoke to each other and he wanted to make things better.

Louis baked cookies for his alpha, he wanted to show off his skills, show how good he can be for him. If he would have him.

Louis wanted to be his.

That's why he used his rare free day and decided to visit his lovely alpha. Louis grew quite comfortable with referring to Marcel as his own, and no one could stop him.

Louis walked up to the school's entrance and was greeted by a guard who took care of everyone who entered school, why and when. He also made sure that none of the students made or get in any kind of trouble.

“Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’m here to visit Marcel Styles.” Louis said with a bright smile that made his eyes crinkle.

“Hello, does Mr. Styles know you’re here?” Guard asked with a friendly smile, he was after all a nice middle-aged alpha.

“No, it’s a surprise! I baked cookies for him!” Louis said excitedly raising his basket a bit higher for the man to see it better.

“Great, I’m just going to call someone to lead you the way to his classroom,” Guard said and called up a beta girl that was standing close by with a group of friends.

“Please help Louis here find Mr. Styles room”

The beta nodded and smiled warmly at Marcel's omega.

“Hello, I’m Scarlet! Nice to meet you!” The girl smiled enthusiastically shaking Louis' hand.

Louis nodded with a smile on his face, and the girl put her hand on his lower back and started leading him down the hall.

“So... Mr. Styles?” She wiggled her eyebrows at omega making him blush and look at the basket with cookies in his hands.

“We’re friends,” Louis said longingly, fidgeting his fingers. He sure wished that he never again had to refer to Marcel as his friend. They could be so much more.

“Well, good luck with them,” Scarlet said with the sympathetic smile on her face, she thought that Louis seemed sweet enough.

“What do yo-“ Louis was cut off by her enthusiastic waving and pointing to the door, and then she ran down the busy halls.

What did she mean when she said them?

Louis shook his head and knocked on the door. It all looked like his dream job, Marcel's name was engraved on a silver platter that was hanging on the hardwood doors.

“Come in!” came Marcels sweet but still dominant voice.

Louis smiled and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was a very handsome alpha who was standing in front of the whiteboard. He was wearing a suit, a very hot suit if you ask Louis, and the alpha was looking at the door. 

"Louis?" the green-eyed alpha asked, his eyes widened, he was certainly surprised.

"Hi, Marcy!" Louis smiled and entered the classroom, walking towards Marcel. 

"What brings you here?" Marcel asked and only moments later he had an armful of the small omega. 

"I was worried about you! Haven't seen you in a week!" Louis said and squeezed Marcel a bit, inhaling his strong alpha scent while also trying to scent mark his alpha.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see me." Marcel admitted shyly, and Louis quickly shook his head. 

"Hey, look at me." Louis said, breaking their hug and putting his hands on Marcel's lovely face. "I'll always want to see you." 

That's when something clicked in Marcel's body. It was probably just those beautiful blue eyes, or maybe it was that sexy little body... No! Marcel wasn't like that, he didn't care about the looks, they were just a plus. It was the blue in that omegas eyes, that shiny light of hope, that ocean and snow mixed together. They were warm and cold at the same time. 

Marcel couldn't understand how he didn't notice this earlier, hasn't he seen this gorgeous blue eyes before? Hasn't he had this kind, blue-eyed boy as his friend for a while now? _He really was blind._

 "I baked you some cookies." the omega interrupted their staring competition, and unfortunately it was the time for Louis to let go of Marcel's face and to show him the basket that was laid next to them on the floor. 

Marcel dropped his eyes from Louis hips, where his own hands were laid. How hadn't he noticed this wide hips before will always be a huge question in his brain. _He really was blind._

"Thank you." the alpha thanked, still in the daze. He was completely mesmerized by this beautiful and kind omega who was actually giving him his time and attention. _How could he be so blind?_

"It was no trouble." Louis smiled and planted himself on Marcel's desk, and the alpha couldn't help but notice how arousing this moment was. He had a gorgeous omega sitting on his desk, and he had that beautiful smile on his face, and his eyes were crinkled, and he was just amazing. 

"So how is it? Working here? Do you love it?" Louis swung his legs and looked around the classroom, he was amazed by the smell of it. 

In the corner of the room was a bookcase. Oh, boy. What Louis would give to have this many books in his little apartment. 

"Yeah, it's pretty great... I had to change a literature here and there... This kids just don't understand the value of old books and the most famous writers." Marcel explained and pointed a book on his desk. 

"Fifty Shades Darker?" Louis' eyes widened. 

"Yeah, I know... taboo. It shouldn't be in school, but I made sure that all of the parents were fine with this." Marcel explained and moved closer to Louis. 

"How did it get to this point?" 

"They didn't want to read anything else, so I had to put something like this in... They promised to read all the other literature, and they did. This is just their little reward." Marcel explained, somehow finding himself between Louis' legs and there's no other place that he'd rather be at. 

"Whole trilogy?" Louis put his hands on Marcel's shoulders and pulled him a bit closer. They were so close that he could fell the alphas breath on his face. 

"I know... such a waste of time." Marcel shook his head. The movement made his short hair bounce, and it was all it took for Louis to fall deeper in love with the geeky alpha. 

They inhaled each other's scent for a few minutes. It felt as if the world stopped, and it was just two regular guys. One beeing the green-eyed and the other blue-eyed. They lived in this moment, and they didn't need the passionate kissing, for now at least. They lived for this moment.

And there was no ranks, no need to mention that the bigger one was alpha, or the smaller one was an omega. There was just the two of them, in their moment and that is all that mattered.

But all that's good comes to an end. So did their little moment of affection, the moment they will never forget. Louis smiled at the alpha, while the alpha hugged him close and made sure to scent mark him. No one should approach his omega. _No one._

"Enyoj the cookies and bring me my basket tomorrow," Louis said while pecking his cheek and skipping out of the classroom. And Marcel was left with a hard-on. He'd just seen Louis ass wiggle, and it was everything. 

_How could I be so blind?!_

 


	6. Ch. 6. Cookies

Ch. 6. Cookies

 

"Marcel?" Harry's confused voice filled the quiet living room.

You see, it was just quiet afternoon for Edward and Harry, who were cuddling on the couch and waiting for their mate to come from work and join them. What they definitely didn't expect was to be met with the sweetest scent they have ever had a chance to inhale. It was an omegas scent, that's for sure, and it was all over Marcel.

Edward was rounding him and sniffing him while Harry couldn't move from his sitting position, he was so confused. Sadly, they have never met an omega who wanted to scent mark their brother. So this was so unexpected.

"Explain." Edwards chest rumbled while he was releasing posesive growls. No metter who this omega was, they had no right to mark their mate without their constent.

"I have cookies?" Marcel raised the basket he was carrying in his hands so that they could see it. He tried to distract Edward a bit just to settle down and explain everything.

Harry stood up from the couch and walked over to Marcels side, he was so scared. There was an obvious possibility that their mate, their brother, cheated on them, and now he was trying to distract them. It would never be fine, they are all together, or not at all.

"Hey, I'm going to explain everything, but we need to sit down first, please." Marcel begged and kissed Edwards cheek, but what he didn't expect was for Edward to harshly jerk his head away, and that made him whimper, he didn't deserve this.

They finally found themselfs seated a few moments later.

"I didn't cheat, I would never." Marcel settled down for that first, they should’ve known that but Marcel needed to get that thought out of the way because the story they're about to hear is pretty long and he didn't want to think about the possibility of cheating.

"So, you know how we seem to never be good enough for an omega to stick with us? Well, mostly me." Marcel asked making Harry and Edward both growl. 

"We will find an omega who will love us all equally." Edward repeated himself for the millionth time.

"Anyways, you know how I would go to my favourite cafe a lot?" he asked, and his mates just nodded. They knew that he went there quite a lot, but they let him. They wanted him to have a place where he could go when he wasn't feeling it.

"I made a friend there, four months ago." Marcel smiled, remembering the moment he met the small omega-"His name is Louis, and he is an omega."

"So he decided to mark you, when he knew you had mates?" Edward was getting all riled up again, he didn't like this omega.

"No! It's not that..." Marcel stood up for Louis, he knew that Louis wouldn't leave his scent on Marcel if he knew that Marcel had mates.

"Then what?" It was Harry's time to get impatient, he really couldn't understand what possible explanation could there be.

"He doesn't know about you!"

Edward and Harry visibly flinched.

"A-are you ashamed of us?" Edward sounded so unsure, he was never the one to be this vulnerable.

"No, I love you. I'm not ashamed of you.. but this was the first omega who had no clue about you, and he wanted to be my friend, so I figured out that it would be for the best. I would get a friend and you wouldn't know." Marcel was failing terribly at this explanation.

"Why would you need a friend that we didn't know about?" Edward and Harry were definitely lost, what was Marcel trying to say?

"If he knew that there were two more guys like me... He wouldn't like me... nobody ever likes me, it's always you two..." Marcel whispered while fiddling with his fingers, tears started running down his face.

"Marce, you shouldn't feel like this." Harry scooped him into his arms, and Edward joined too.

"I just do, but what I was trying to say... I never really realized that he was an omega... well not untill today. And he likes me, for me." Marcel smiled faintly and Harry attacked his dimples with kisses.

"So, he really has no clue about us?" Edward asked, better safe than sorry.

"No, I never told him anything about you, or me." Marcel took a deep breath- "I would just tell him about my failed dates an-oh!" Marcel was hit with the realization.

"What is it?" Harry was on full alert.

"He would always say 'I would love everything you did'... I never really paid much attention to that though." Marcel admitted shyly.

"And he baked you cookies?" 

"Yeah, I haven't been to the cafe for a whole week, so he visited me in school today, and he brought these." He took a cookie and fed it to Harry who instantly moaned at the taste.

"They are heavenly." Harry exclaimed, and let's just say that there is no more cookies left.

 

.--------

 

"Did you get it on with Marcel?" was the first thing that Louis heard when he entered his little apartment.

"No." Louis shook his head.

"Well, you stink." Niall said pointing out the strong alpha scent that was radiating from his body.

Louis blushed and looked at the floor. He was still under Marcel's spell. He just couldn't get that moment out of his head, not that he wanted to. He just couldn't function. Marcel finally noticed him.

"Louis, are you here honey?" Liams' voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. He was lightheaded and he couldn't feel his legs.

"Oh my, he's under..." Liam said and caught him right before he faceplanted on the floor. 

"Could he really be?" Niall asked his mate it was nearly impossible to go into a headspace just from a little bit of scent marking, but maybe this was what Louis omega needed. Maybe he just needed that little bit of attention to slip and lay down for awhile.

"Everything is possible" the brown haired alpha carried his younger brother to the omegas small room.

You see, Louis lived with his brother Liam and his mate Niall in a small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was affordable, and they all loved tiny living. 

 Liam laid Louis down on his bed and the omega immidiately hugged his pillow and started releasing purrs and whimpers.

Even though he was in a blissfull state of mind, he felt really vulnerable and his alpha wasn't here. He just needed that curly haired man here, to protect him.

He will have it one day though, and he couldn't wait.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m sooo sooorrryy that I couldn’t update this sooner. I had some studying to do... anyways I hope that you liked this and also I wanted to thank you for all of the support! Love you all ;)


	7. ch. 7. roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the thousand hits and also for all of the kudos and comments.  
> All the love ;)

Ch. 7. roses

"Marcel!" Harry called after his mate.

The younger alpha sighed and slowly turned around. He got caught. He was just about to leave the house but Harry noticed that he didn't take the basket, again.

It's been four days since Louis brought him cookies and Marcel still hasn't given back the basket, nor did he went to see the younger omega. Harry and Edward started to grow suspicious immediately. They knew that he was scared but they couldn't let him lie the little omega any longer. He had to tell Louis the truth, all of it. From being mated to his own triplets to them all wanting to court him.

"What if he dumps me? I'm not prepared." Marcel stated he didn't even try to deny it. He was avoiding seeing the blue-eyed omega because he just couldn't think of how awful it will be when he won't have that chance anymore when he will be let down again.

"He will dump you if you lie to him some more, the longer you keep it all a secret the bigger chances that he turns his back on you." Edward, the voice of reason spoke up. He was sipping his coffee and observing the scene. "We will lose a possible mate because of your lies and this time it will really be your fault."

Marcel whimpered and bowed his head down. There was just no way that Louis would ever forgive him.

"Stop wailing and go get us a mate." Edward said and Marcel listened. He couldn't say no to Edward.

 

\-----

Louis was boiling with anger. He didn't feel good at all. You see, he went under, into that cruel submissive space and he stayed like that for six hours. He was really vulnerable and he cried a lot, while Liam and Niall tried to soothe him. And then, when he showed up at work the next day Marcel never came by. Nor did he show up the next three days. 

But now, he was here. Standing in front of Louis with a basket full of red roses, it was his last minute idea. The cafe was empty. It was only the two of them and Louis could swear that he was ready to kill that fucking alpha.

"You have the nerve showing up and thinking that you can buy me with flowers!" Louis said and threw a fork at the alpha.  
Marcel flinched a bit and rubbed his forehead. He got hit with the corner of the fork and it was enough to break his skin a bit and make it bleed.

“Oh my God! Marcel, wasLouis I’m so sorry!” the blue-eyed omega panicked and run over to the alpha.  
Louis was the omega after all. He wasn’t made for violence, he was supposed to take care of his alpha, not hurt him even more. Caring is in his nature.

“It’s okay.” Marcel smiled a bit at the worry Louis' eyes, he’s going to be a great mum one day.

“It really isn’t. I shouldn’t have done that.” Louis said and wiped the little bit of blood with a napkin. Marcel was bowed slightly so Louis could take a look at his wound and all the alpha could think was how beautiful and caring this omega is.

“Babe, I’m fine. Seriously.” Marcel took Louis head in his hands and kissed his forehead.

“I’ve brought back your basket.” Marcel said and raised the basket from the floor. 

Louis squealed. Thewere at least twenty beautiful red roses along with a note.

‘The rose is red  
The violet’s blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And so are you.’

“Thank you so much!” Louis hugged the alpha and squealed some more. The alpha was finally giving him the attention that he had been waiting for. He couldn’t be happier. Even though he needed answers. Now.

“Why didn’t you come by earlier?” Louis asked and he knew that something was wrong when the alphas smile dropped and he looked at Louis with some sadness in his eyes.

“Can we sit down?” the alpha asked, holding the blue-eyed omega by his hands. It was most likely now or never and the alpha was relieved that no one comes at the café shop at this time of the day.

Louis nodded and took the alphas hand sitting down with him at Marcel's usual table. He put the basket on the table and smiled at the roses. Marcel was finally his.

"You can tell me anything." Louis smiled sympathetically and leaned in closer, but he couldn't help but cough because of the strong alpha scents that still lingered on Marcel's body and he didn't know who they belonged to-"What's that smell?"

Louis doesn’t know how he didn’t notice this earlier. He was probably just too overwhelmed and angry to notice such a thing but now when he was seated and could actually pay attention to the alpha he realized that something was wrong.

Louis studied Marcel closely and his eyes watered, there was a mark on Marcel's neck, quite a few marks actually, and Louis knew just how they got there. So maybe after all his lovely alpha succeeded in wooing some omega because he sure as hell bedded them.

"What are those?" Louis asked pointing at Marcels' neck before Marcel managed to explain what was going on.

“Louis I can-“

“You went on another date?” the omega asked, not even bothering to hide his distress and tears. Why would this alpha try to play him, bringing him roses and sweeping him off his feet when he clearly had someone else.

“No, Louis. Just please sit down and let me explain everything. It’s not as bad as it seems, I promise.” Marcel took a hold of the omegas hand to keep him seated.

“So the truth is that I didn’t go on any other date in the last four days since we’ve seen each other last time.” Marcel started and Louis obviously doubted it and he also didn’t like the pace of this conversation. Marcel was really slow when it came to some kind of explanations, he just couldn’t seem to get to the point of the talk fast enough.

“Sorry. I know that it seems-“

“Just get to the point.” The omega cut him off and also pulled his hand away from Marcels.

“Sorry… So I never told you that I have two brothers, triplets actually.” The blue-eyed omega had to double-take this information, that is just too much hotness in the world.

“Anyways. Their names are Edward and Harry. All three of us are alphas and even at the young age we were inseparable.” Marcel paused to take a breath and break it all out to the omega.

“We always knew that we belonged together, to eachothers so when we mated when we were eighteen.” Marcel stopped and he already had Louis three steps away from himself shaking his head in disbelief.

“You are mated?! That makes no sense, why would you go out on the dates with omegas all the time?!” Omega was clearly upset that Marcel lied to him.

“Well, the thing is that my brothers and I have been looking for a suitable omega to be with us, to mate us…” the alpha looked at the floor, he couldn’t dare to bring his eyes anywhere near the omega.  
“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” 

“I’m sorry that I lied to you. I really am.” Marcel apologized but Louis couldn’t care less.

“Why?!”

“Because I am the reason why we never found that mate! Everyone always liked Harry and Edward, even though we are identical. No one ever wanted to be with me, no one but them. And it’s all my fault.” The alpha was crying, he just couldn’t block his emotions like any other alpha would. That is why no one wants him, crybaby.

“But why didn’t you tell me?! You never even saw me as a potential mate!” this omega was definitely not falling for this tears. No way!

“Because I never had friends! Everyone thought that I wasn’t good enough, that I wasn’t like my brothers. They always had everyone and I just had them. You were one of the first friends I ever made and you didn’t know about them. I couldn’t risk losing you as a friend.” The alpha sobbed out, pleading for the omegas mercy.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you never even mentioned them.”

“I knew- I knew that if you knew that there were two more of me… you wouldn’t look at me anymore. No one ever does.” Marcel gave up, there is no hope. Louis will never like him again.

“I’m sorry that I lied. It wasn’t nice of me to do so.” The alpha didn’t even look at the omega, he was too ashamed. He got up and was ready to leave but he got a sobbing omega stuck on his chest.

“I’m so sor-sorry if I-I ever made you feel insecure. I would never be awful to you. I will always be here. Always gonna be your friend.” Louis cried, he didn’t want the alpha he liked so much to feel this miserable. 

“You will?” the alpha grew hopeful and Louis nodded smiling up at him.

"I would love to meet your mates." Louis said and kissed the alphas cheek.

"You're not going to leave me for them?" Marcel questioned playfully. 

"No way!" the omega giggled and hugged the green-eyed alpha closer

"Thank you for the roses."


	8. ch. 8. daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I really had to sit down and think hard about this story. Needed to decide what would be the best way. Anyways here it is and of course thanks for all the support. ;)

ch. 8.

 

“When are you meeting them?” Niall asked while peeking into Louis room.

“I don’t know… Half an hour?” the blue-eyed omega asked.

Niall made a face and stepped into Louis small room. It was a sight to see. Louis was standing in white cotton panties, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Oh, my! Lou,irish why didn’t you call me?” Niall groaned and stepped into Louis room.

“Ni, I don’t know what to wear!” Louis whined into Niall’s neck.

“They will be here soon and I look like a mess. They’re not going to like me! They will drop me! Marcy will drop me…” Louis sounded pathetic, he literally didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You’re lucky that you have me.” Niall winked and shooed Louis out of his little room.

 

“Brush your teeth, fix your hair, change into-“ the fake blonde trailed off while looking through Louis small wardrobe- “This!” he threw lace white panties at Louis.

“Niall, there is no need for we-“

“Louis we both know that you’re most comfortable in lace.” Niall waved him off and kept going through Louis clothes.

“I was thinking… maybe some boxers?” the petite omega asked while fiddling with the hem of his own panties. He just didn’t know what triplets would prefer.

“What? Why? You don’t even own a pair.” Niall asked while examining two white shirts and then just shaking his head no and finally looking at Louis.

“Don’t tell me that you’re insecure.”

Louis just shrugged and looked at Niall.

“I get it. You can be nervous all you want, but you can never feel bad about yourself. There is no fucking alpha in this world that you can be with if they don’t appreciate you for who you are.” Niall lectured him and gave him a small smile. 

“Come ‘ere.”Irish omega invited him into his warm embrace and who was Louis to let him down.

“So, who’s in the first place?”

“Me.” Louis smiled and kissed Niall’s cheek, then run to the bathroom to get ready.

 

“Marcel! Where is my favorite shirt?” Harry's voice boomed around triplets house.

It was that time when they have to meet up their potential mate (Louis) and no one was ready. Marcel was as far the worst. He just kept biting his nails while Edward and Harry were too nervous to notice.

“I don’t know!” Marcel yelled back, he really didn’t know. He just probably hid that disgusting flower shirt. Louis didn’t need to see that one yet.

“How’s my hair?” Edward asked while still fixing his hair in the mirror.

“Can we just go already?” Marcel asked no one in particular. His brothers were too busy working on their outfits to even hear.

 

“Harry! Edward! We’re going to be late! C’mon! We can’t possibly ruin the first date!” Marcel, the voice of the reason yelled. He just came to his senses. Louis won’t ditch him. Louis is kind and sweet. He’s lovely and he would never be rude. Well, apart from that accident a few days ago when he hit Marcel with the spoon.

Marcel cringed and rubbed his forehead. He never wanted to see Louis that angry and disappointed in him ever again.

“I’ll leave without you!” and that was all it took for Harry and Edward to run down the stairs. They couldn’t wait to meet Louis. They were finally going to court, someone!

 

“That’s it! They’re late! You’re not going out with them!” Liam decided, he really didn’t like the whole concept of three unknown (to him) alphas being alone with his little brother. He just couldn’t possibly let that happen.

“Liam, don’t be so harsh. I’m sure that they’ll be here any minute.” Niall rubbed his mates shoulders.

“It’s only been a minute. Liam, why are you acting like this? I’m going to be perfectly fine-“

“Louis, you barely knew who they were when I asked you and let’s not forget that even Niall knew all three of them.” Liam pointed it out for the millionth time that afternoon.

“Liam, you know that I don’t really watch the news and my phone has only a few options so of course that I didn’t know that they were public figures.” Louis tried to soothe Liam who recently discovered that his brother is going on a date with triplets, along with the fact that Edward is running for a president of some sort while Harry is really famous painter and fashion icon. And Louis didn’t know any of it.

“That bastard teacher lied to you, what makes you think that he wouldn’t ag-“

“Don’t call him that! Mum said that I should give her a call if you give me trouble with this! I will not hesitate!” Louis threatened and not only three seconds later their doorbell rang.

Liam was closest to the door. 

“Liam, don’t do this. Please.” Louis begged, his brother can get overprotective in seconds, so of course he didn’t listen to Louis pleads. 

Liam opened the door.

“Hi! I’m Harry! These are Marcel and Edward.” Louis could hear Harry cheerfully introducing them to Liam. He was so sad that he couldn’t see them from where he was stood behind Liam but he could smell them. Their powerful alpha scents entered Louis small apartment and the blue-eyed omega wanted to whine and bury himself into this alphas arms.

“You’re late.” Liam said angrily and that made Louis push him aside and smile apologetically at the triplets.

“Sorry for him. I’m Louis nice to meet you.” Louis blushed under alphas gazes while he could also hear Niall pushing Liam into the living room. Thank God for that Irish omega or Louis would’ve never left the apartment.

“Hi blue.” Marcel smiled and hugged him close kissing his forehead and while he was doing that his brothers were admiring the situation. Edward was a bit angry at the unknown alpha who opened the door.

“I’m really sorry for my brother's behavior…” Louis mumbled into Marcel's neck and all three alphas visibly relaxed.

“Louis I would like for you to meet my brothers.” Marcel said and broke their hug while turning their bodies towards his brothers.

“This is Edward.” Marcel gestured towards short haired alpha who reeked business but had a gentle smile on his face.

“I’m Louis, nice to meet you.” Louis smiled at the alpha and shook his soft hand.

“Likewise.” Edward winked and Louis blushed and looked at the floor.

“And this is Harry.” Marcel gestured towards alpha who had long curly hair and colorful outfit.

“Nice to meet you.” Louis smiled and got a bright beam from the long-haired alpha who also stepped closer and hugged him.

“These are for you my darling.” Harry pecked his cheek and gave him a bouquet of white daisies. Louis blushed and beamed then looked at Marcel. Of course, alpha knew about his favorite flowers.

“Thank you!” Louis hugged Harry again and then run inside of his apartment to leave the bouquet.

“We shall get going.” Marcel stated while putting his hand on Louis lover back and leading him down the hallway.

Louis absolutely loved the attention the three alphas were giving him, his omega was in heaven, preening from all the attention.

“So, Louis. You work at a café?” Harry asked while smiling at the friendly blue-eyed omega.

“Yeah, I’ve been working there for awhile now.” Louis said and giggled at Marcels wandering fingers.

Harry and Edward were a little jealous because Louis was giving most of his attention to Marcel but they also understood that they knew each other longer and were friends before all of this dating.

 

Louis was feeling a little weird, he knew that he was really close to Marcel and he also knew that the other two alphas minded but he couldn’t let Marcel feel left out for even a millisecond. He wanted to make this date the date that Marcel actually wanted to talk about with a smile on his face, not about rejection. Louis will not reject him.

“Edward?” the little omega questioned while looking at Edward who perked up at the mention of his name. The mentioned alpha smiled widely and nodded his head letting the blue-eyed omega know that he got it right. They were walking down the stairs since this old building didn’t have an elevator so Marcel made sure that Louis didn’t slip and hurt himself. It was quite ridiculous though since Louis has been living here for the last three years and he only slipped like four times.

 

“You’re a politician if I got that one right?” the omega asked a bit unsure. Now would be the time were Edward could realize that Louis knows nothing about politics. He just hopes that Edward won’t be disappointed in him.

“Yeah, I’m running for the parliament. You’re interested in politics?” the alpha asked looking a bit confused.

“Well no, not really“ Louis started and he calmed down his nerves when he noticed how Edward visibly relaxed- “ My brother, the one you met a blue eyedfew minutes ago, did a little check up on your background history. Sorry.” Louis smiled and the triplets didn’t know how haven’t they got blinded by blue-eyed omega seemed so nice and they just couldn’t understand how they never run into him, apart for Marcel. It was just their luck that the 23 years old omega wasn’t claimed yet.

“Is your brother a cop?” Harry joked.

“He’s actually a police inspector.” Louis said and it made the triplets halt their steps for a bit. They taught that Louis was pulling their leg but the omega reminded serious.

“It’s totally fine with us. We’re happy to know that you’ve got someone who is always looking after you. And I’m not really sure if it’s a good or a bad thing that your brother looks like he is ready to kill for you.” Harry stated and rubbed his hand on the omegas back. 

They walked out of the building and hurried towards the triplets car. It was really cold outside, which was a great opportunity for Edward and Harry to step closer to Louis. Edward was so angry at the cold weather that he actually growled at the wind.

Alphas growl made Louis turn his head towards Edward. He looked at the alpha with widened eyes, that growl was actually pretty arousing and Louis almost whined. He thanked the heavens that he hadn’t started leaking slick.

Edward just snarled at the cold again and actually pushed Marcel out of the way and hugged the omega closer to his chest. 

Louis melted into the warmth of the alphas body, inhaling the alphas scent. Even though he was under this awesome alphas spell he still managed to look towards his Marcel, fast enough to catch the alphas proud smile.

Louis happiness didn’t last long because they made it to the car, which meant that it was the time for departure from the alphas body. 

What Louis nor Harry and Marcel expected was for Edward to open the backseat door and lift the little omega inside of it while going in right after him and hugging him again.

All that Louis knew was that this was going to be an eventful night.


	9. ch 9. princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!! I love you, thanks for reading this.

Ch 9. princess

 

After for Harry and Marcel quite funny ride, this they arrived at this awesome restaurant. It was obviously expensive, no surprise that Louis never heard of it before. He wasn’t rich these triplets were.

“C’mon my princess.” Edward called out for Louis while holding the door open for him and Louis blushed at the nickname.

The blue-eyed omega got out of the car with Edwards help and he looked around shyly. He was a bit unsure about his outfit now. He was wearing black high waisted jeans and light yellow sweater tucked into it. The triplets and everyone else had a perfect show of his luscious bum and no one could complain.

Harry sensed Louis doubts and reassured him almost immediately- “You look beautiful.” The long-haired alpha smiled at him while Edward grumbled about them being too slow and that their omega was going to freeze to death. 

It was heartwarming for Harry and Marcel to see Edward get so attached and protective of the blue-eyed omega so fast and they loved it. Edward never really felt anything towards any omega before and he also had trust issues so this was the perfect situation and all of the triplets knew that they will never meet someone like Louis.

The moment the walked into the restaurant the waitress was there and was leading them to their table. Louis realized that triplets must have been coming here a lot when they don’t have to wait like all the other people. What Louis didn’t know was that the alphas were not just rich but filthy rich rich. 

While they were walking towards their table though, some alphas were turning their heads towards Louis because his sweet, innocent scent was floating in the air and leaving the trail behind him. The triplets caught all of the sinful gazes that Louis booty was getting and their chests started rumbling. 

At this point, Louis was out of his bubble and was facing the uncomfortable truth. Even though the triplets were so kind and caring but they were maybe too clingy too fast. This wasn’t what the blue-eyed omega wanted. It was obvious that they just liked his appearance but not his personality and he just couldn’t like this.

They were like everyone else and they also thought that he could be bought with expensive dinners. They thought that he was like all of the other omegas and he really didn’t like it.

The omega looked at Marcel with betrayal all over his face. He should’ve known that Louis would be happy with a picnic or just ice cream. There was no need for this. But he couldn’t back out now. He didn’t want to embarrass the triplets like that. So he just sat with them and pretended like everything was fine.

“So Louis, what are your ambitions in life?” Harry asked while Edward was all over him. Don’t get Louis wrong but he is not a prude.

This alpha whom he met just half an hour ago was already scenting his neck and Louis was a bit uncomfortable. Not to mention that Edward had one of his hands around Louis' throat while the other was on his thigh, too close to Louis private areas.

“Uhm… Could you… uhh..-“ Louis literally didn’t know what to do. No has ever acted like this around him and he didn’t know how to remove this alpha from his body.

Harry and Marcel looked at Louis and then their eyes widened. This really was too fast and the frightened look all over Louis' face along with his tears was a wake-up call. They honestly managed to fuck this up.

“Edward?” Harry called out to his brother but he just growled and squeezed Louis thigh tighter which made Louis whimper.

“Edward stop it.” Marcel now used his alpha voice which made Edwards head snap towards him and snarl. And it was all it took for Marcel to realize that Edwards' eyes were black. Louis really woke up his inner alpha.

“P-please let go.” Louis squeaked but alpha only growled some more and tightened his hand around his throat making it hard for Louis to breathe.

This date was officially ruined. There was no doubt. And most of the people around noticed that something was wrong, along with the security who was approaching the scene.

“Edward, let go you’re hurting him.” Harry used his alpha voice and Edward snapped back to reality. Hurting.

“Princess-“

“Uhm- I’m … Yeah.” Louis was up and walking away, he couldn’t do this. Just when he thought that he was going to have someone, some shit like this happens.

Marcel run after Louis. He managed to catch up with the little omega two streets away from the restaurant.

“Louis. Please. You need to slow down.” Marcel stopped him and gave him a friendly hug. And that was all Louis needed to feel safe. He didn’t need Edward nor Harry. It was always Marcel. The sad truth. He had to fall for the mated man.

“Louis, I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t have happened.” Marcel said while kissing his forehead. The omega was shaking in his arms and he literally didn’t know what to do.

“I have to go home.” 

“I’ll go with you.” The alpha couldn’t let Louis go alone, it would be a bad mistake. Louis is too vulnerable to be alone now.

“You don-“

“I do, I really do.” Marcel smiled at him and called a taxi.

They stood there, warm in each other embraces and Louis was a lot calmer now.

 

Five minutes later, they were sitting in a taxi and heading for Louis apartment. Louis was crying now, he couldn’t be with Marcel. They just didn’t live in the same world. Marcel will always have his brothers and Louis couldn’t face them now nor anytime soon. And they just lived different lifestyles. Louis liked it simple, while triplets were too extravagant or so it seemed. They just didn’t fit together.

“We could meet up.” Marcel tried convincing Louis when they got to his apartment but the omega just shook his head.

“Can you please not visit me again?” And that was all it took for Marcel's heart to break.

Marcel was looking at Louis with pleading eyes, face wet from tears. But Louis couldn’t do this it was too uncomfortable for him.

“Louis, please.” 

“No.” Louis shook his head.

“You promised that you’ll always be there for me, you’ll always be my friend.” And the alpha was breaking down but Louis couldn’t do this.

“Marcy, I’m sor-“

“No! Louis, I just need you to be my friend!” Marcel yelled, he was being too loud and his voice managed to break through Louis walls. 

“Just don’t bring your brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I know this is a bit dramatic but it won't be for too long


	10. ch 10. sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really cannot thank you enough for all of your support <3  
> All the love

ch 10. sorry

It’s been four days since his date with triplets. He hasn’t seen any of them ever since and he was actually missing Marcel quite a lot. Maybe he really crossed the line when he told Marcel not to bring his brothers around, maybe it was in some way rude of him. He really didn’t know anymore.

But all of his worries were concentrated on his bosses words. The café hasn’t been getting enough attention from costumers lately so the boss decided to bring in some change which means renovations, so Louis will be jobless for the next few months. And that was worrisome, he had to pay rent.

Louis knew that Liam wouldn’t mind paying for him but that really wouldn’t be fair so Louis had to figure some other way to find money.

“Hello.” Marcel interrupted his thoughts and his eyes snapped towards the alpha he hasn’t seen in a few days. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. Marcel looked off. 

“Where are your glasses?” Louis asked looking at the alpha suspiciously. Marcel told him once that he just couldn’t walk around without his glasses, he felt insecure, like something was missing. While now, he looked quite comfortable, maybe too comfortable.

“I’m wearing contacts.” Marcel smiled, and there was something off with his lips. They just weren’t as pink as they usually were. And his scent, he smelled different, muskier.

“It’s Monday.” Louis said looking at the alpha suspiciously. This alpha resembled Marcel, had his clothes. But Louis couldn’t be fooled. He had a huge crush on the alpha, of course, 8 am he knew all the details.

“Yeah?” Marcel questioned and raised his brow. Marcel never could raise his brow like that, he just never did it. Louis would know, they talked about facial expressions for hours months ago.

Omegas eyes flickered towards the clock. 9:23 AM

“You never come in on Mondays, at least not in the mornings, you have classes fr8 am to 3 pm. Edward,coffee what are you trying to do here?” Louis attacked and Edward was quite stunned. This omega paid attention to the detail.

Edward quickly pulled out a red rose to ease the situation and to distract the omega.

“Louis. I have an explanation. I mean, not really but like… some kind of-“

“Spill it already.” The omega rudely interrupted and he certainly didn’t care. His eyes flew around the blue-eyed coffee shop and he let out the air he had been keeping in. They weren’t alone, there were a few other people around the small café and Louis couldn’t be more relieved, now he'll be able to have a chat with this alpha.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I have no idea what came over me and I really am truly sorry.” Edward apologized bringing the rose closer towblue-eyed omega.

The omega eyed the rose then hesitantly took it. He sniffed it from a safe distance, which made Edward roll his eyes.

“Why are you dressed like Marcel? You thought that you could fool me?” Omega grumbled accusingly.

“No, I mean… Look, I know that you don’t want to be anywhere near me so I had to dress up as Marcel for you to talk to me.” Edward admitted and looked anywhere but Louis.

“Marcel always wears his glasses and his lips are fuller and rosier than yours.” Louis said matter of factly which made Edward raise his brow-“ And he never raises his brows like you have done for the millionth time in the last few minutes.”

“Nice observation… anyways, I really am truly sorry and would like it if you would consider giving us another chance.” Edward proposed and Louis was quick to shake his head.

“I am sorry too, but I really can’t.” Louis said and it was Edwards turn to frown. 

“Uhm… I understand.” Edward was really uncomfortable now. He was never rejected by an omega, not himself but now it was all because of him. Now he knew what Marcel felt whenever they got rejected.

Edward honestly looked like a kicked puppy. He waved at Louis and turned to leave. But of course that the omega couldn’t let him go around looking like his dog died.

“Edward wait.” Louis called after him and the alpha stopped immediately. 

Louis grabbed his hand, looked around if someone needed something and then sat down with Edward.

“So, the thing is. It’s not about what you did. I mean it is but not fully.” Louis admitted and Edward didn’t know if he should be happy that Louis was opening up to him or not.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s all nice, you’re all nice but I felt like it was moving a bit too fast.” The omega tried to explain the best he can-“ And we’re so different. With Marcel, I mean nothing happened between us, but it was all nice and slow, not too extravagant.” The omega smiled at the memory.

“Oh, you mean slow like you scent marked each other the moment Marcel realized that you were hot?” Edward bit back and Louis whimpered-“ Sorry, that came out wrong.”

“What I’m trying to say is that expensive restaurants are not something I am looking forward to. I definitely don’t feel comfortable in that kind of places so the date definitely wouldn’t be that nice.” Louis tried to reach the point-“So, what I’m trying to say is that I thought that Marcel was simple, not extravagant, I didn’t know that he was rich, I thought that he was just your regular teacher who liked dark coffee. And then you took me on a date, and I’m not trying to be a prude or too greedy but it was a really uncomfortable situation for me. I don’t care for your money, you can take me to the park and buy me an ice cream. I would be the happiest.”

“Can we?” Edward grew hopeful, he didn’t really mind that the omega didn’t like the luxury they could give him, it was the last thing on the list-“ And we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it was just something we always did with omegas-“

“I’m not like other omegas.” Louis cut him off.

“I know, it came out wrong, again. I’m sorry. It’s just that Harry and I never met you and we mostly organize the dates. Marcel never wants to fuck anything up, he’s too afraid.” Edward told him honestly.

“I understand this but I would’ve loved if you all tried to make some kind of idea for the date like just take me for a walk, we can get to know each others.” Louis said and Edward nodded.

“Can we take you out on a date?” Edward asked for at least fourth time. This was their last chance, they could never meet someone like Louis. There was no going back now.

“Well… I really can’t now. I would’ve maybe considered it but I’m having a situation at the moment.” Louis sighed sadly and Edward perked up.

“What kind of situation?” the alpha sounded demanding and Louis raised his brow at him-“Sorry if you don’t mind me prying.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m looking for a new job so I can’t possibly start seeing you now.”

“I can find you a job.” Edward offered and Louis was left speechless.

“I don’t know… I mean, is that a fair thing? Is it even legal?” the omega was confused if Edward was to find him a job he was surely going to get a job. So was it fair that Edward would be finding him a job?

“Yeah, I don’t need to make any calls, I can just help you find places and you can go on your own.” Edward suggested and it was really genuine of him. Louis smiled at him nicely.

“Would it be a trouble?”

“No, not at all. I can give you feedback by tomorrow afternoon.” Edward was quick to make an offer.

“Are you sure?” the omega just couldn’t be convinced and Edward loved this about him. He just wanted to provide for himself. He will be a great mother one day.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Edward smiled at him. He was happy to help.

"Please never pull up a stunt like that." the omega pleaded while gesturing to Marcel's outfit that he was earing. But what Edward was more concentrated on was what Louis said. So there was a possibility that he will be seeing Louis some more. 

"I won't, I promise." Edward reassured the omega with a genuine smile that reached his eyes and made them shine so beautifully. The omega would definitely fall off his feet if he was standing. This alpha was such a beautiful creature.

“About the dating thing…” the omega started looking at the alpha from across the small table-“Could we maybe like keep seeing each others and be like… friends?” 

And that’s how triplets got friend zoned.


	11. ch 11. unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support, I really have no words to describe my happiness xxx
> 
> I also wanted to tell you that whenever I post a chapter and I start working on a new one... This is where it gets a bit complicated.... I have to write two chapters - first and second option, then I have to think what would be better and then I post it. It's always the second option though... I'm a bit weird :)
> 
> all the love xx

Ch 11. unknown

 

“Louis?” an unfamiliar voice called out his name.

The blue-eyed omega looked up from his sketchbook and realized that it was someone familiar.

“uhm… Where have I seen you before?” the omega asked looking quite confused. The blonde alpha smiled at him and sat next to him on a bench.

“It’s me, Hayden. You were friends with my sister in high school.” The guy smiled the beautiful smile and Louis couldn’t help but blush and smile back.

“Hayden! Right! It’s you?! You look so different!” Louis kind of said excitedly. Hayden was his crush years ago, the perfect alpha who was so kind to him but never wanted to have anything official with Louis since he was his sisters best friend.

“Yeah, you look even prettier than I remember.” Hayden remarked and then smirked at the blushing mess that was Louis.

“That beard looks nice.” Louis complimented back. It was covering half of his face and that is the reason why he couldn’t recognize him.

“How’s Hannah? Is she liking New York?” Louis asked facepalming, he always forgets to call her and see how she likes her new home and her not so new mate. It’s been three years since she moved to states.

“She’s awesome, pregnant with twins. But she absolutely loves it there and Leo is treating her the best.” Hayden smiled, his eyes were so blue and Louis couldn’t help but remember all the times he looked at his face up close. 

Louis gave his virginity to this guy, along with a lot more sex. And it all happened behind everyone’s back when he was only sixteen.

“Aww, kids. She’ll be an awesome mum!” Louis squealed, he was so happy for his friend. Hannah always wanted kids.

“And what about you? Found your other half?” the blue-eyed alpha asked, his thoughts always brought him back to this blue-eyed thing.

“No such thing… You?” the omega smiled longingly, he sometimes wished that he had someone who cared for him on that level.

“Nah. I was courting this girl but it didn’t work out…”

 

And that’s how Louis found himself tangled in the white sheets with alphas knot up his ass. After they talked for a bit two days ago, Hayden asked Louis out for a catching up. But both of them knew what it meant. They knew that they will have some nice dinner and then end up in Hayden’s bed where they were laying now.

This was their thing, no strings attached. As old times. Neither of them minded, Louis wasn’t hurt by the fact that Hayden just wanted sex out of him, because Louis only wanted that. He did have a crush on this guy seven years ago but not now.

“Louis you only got hotter.” Hayden moaned while shifting so that his knot would rub against Louis prostate. Louis whined and clenched around the alphas knot making the alpha bite his neck.

 

\---------------

 

Louis' neck was littered with bites as he stood behind the counter at the coffee shop. The blue-eyed omega was really tired, he didn’t really get much sleep the previous night. Hayden was better than ever so Louis just couldn’t resist and the fact that he didn’t have sex in seven months kind of had something to do with his crazy sex drive. Which led to 9 rounds, from 10 pm to 5 am.

Louis wasn’t worried about getting pregnant, he started his birth control the day four days ago, right after he ran into Hayden. He knew that it would lead to sex. 

He was looking through the list that Edward brought him bright and early a week ago. Edward made a lof forty different options, from another coffee place to a library. And Louis was calling and choosing the best options.

“Hello, Louis!” Marcel cheered when he entered the coffee which made some people glare at him. The alpha was followed by two identical people. Harry and Edward.

“Hi, guys!” Louis smiled at them, putting his phone away.

The triplets sat at their usual table and Louis walked towards them with a bit of limp. Triplets heads snapped up when they got a whiff of unknown alpha on Louis along with love bites on his neck. Marcel growled lowly making Louis halt his steps. Louis gave them a confused look and walked to them. He was too tired to deal with this.

“What can I get for you?” the omega smile kind of oblivious to alphas weird behavior but on the other hand, he was oblivious to the love bites on his neck too. He spent the night at Hayden’s place and then run to work this morning. He didn’t really have the time to pay attention to blue and black marks on his neck.

“What’s that?” Harry asked rudely pointing at Louis' neck while Marcel was already in his space and scrunching his face in disgust.  
“Who the fuck dared to put their hands on you?” Marcel gritted out while Edward just shook his head getting up.

“Why are you making such a fuss?” Louis bit back which made Harry’s eyes glow.

“Honey we’re definitely hotter than whoever that is.” Harry whispered hotly and streaked a funny pose. Louis was definitely amused by triplets behavior. Harry and now even Edward striking some weirdly angled poses.

“Marcy, are you ok darling?” the omega asked the alpha who stood behind him. Marcel shook his head and pushed it into Louis' neck trying to scent mark him. 

In the end, they all settled down, whit Louis sitting in Marcel's lap with Harry and Edward on either side of him. They were crowding his space but he was too tired to point it out. So he just cuddled into Marcel's chest. Harry was scent marking his neck while Edward was keeping a slight distance afraid of scaring the omega away.

“So this really bothers you?” Louis asked which made all three of the alphas start growling.

“Louis you were bothered when I showed up here bringing your basket back with a neck full of love bites, so you really have no say in this.” Marcel pointed out and kissed the omegas neck while growling at the bites that were there.

“What’s Edward doing?” Louis asked while looking at the counter where the alpha stood while trying to make something. The alpha looked a bit lost in the new place but was soon moving fast and making something.

“He’s trying to woo you. Show you that he’s best at making yummy stuff.” Marcel replied quietly. 

“I need you to know that sometimes I need some action too. I didn’t really have any in awhile-“

“You could’ve told us.” Harry cut him off while licking his neck making Louis push his head away.

“Stop it.” The omega complained but Harry only buried his head back into the omegas neck not caring about it.

“I couldn’t. We’re still in a friend zone. Remember. Taking it slow?”

“But you’re not taking it slow with some stranger.” Marcel accused.

“Hey. I’m not like that. This is a decent guy whom I knew for years.” Louis defended Hayden, not finding this conversation funny anymore.

“He’s an asshole.” Edward said and planted a hot chocolate and a cookie on the table in front of Louis.

“Aw, thank you.” Louis smiled at him and kissed his cheek making Edward just nod at him. He was too serious.

“It’s easy for you, you have each others' for pleasure, which I don’t need a detail of.” Louis was quick to stop Harry’s probably vulgar description of-“ And I do need to have sex from time to ti-“

“You had sex?!” and Marcel obviously had enough. He pushed (as gently as he could) the blue-eyed boy out of his lap and stood. His brothers following his movements. They also managed to draw attention from the customers which made Louis blush and stand up pushing the alphas back down.

“We are not going to talk about this. What I do in my free time should not concern you.” Louis has had enough and walked back to the counter. He had a customer waiting for him.

After he served two latte’s he looked back at the alphas who were intently staring back at him making Louis feel small. He knows that what he said isn’t fair. They kind of had a right to know. He would be devastated if they slept with another omega so he guesses they were right in a way.

And then his eyes fell on the cup of hot chocolate that he didn’t have time to touch. He blushed and walked back towards them, he still had a bit of a limp and that made the alphas snarl.

Louis planted himself into Edwards lap, surprising the trio. He isn’t stupid, he noticed that Edward was scared of touching him.

The omega silently drank his hot chocolate praising Edward. It really was one hell good chocolate. All the while Edward was busy planting bites of his own on Louis' neck. And the omega couldn’t really complain, it did, after all, made him hard.

“Can you please not do that anymore?” Harry asked quietly, looking at the floor. They all looked like kicked puppies and Louis couldn’t help but coo at them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think that it would affect you this much.” Louis said and raised Marcel’s hand that just happened to be settled on his thigh and kissed his knuckles.

 

They all needed this more than a friendly relationship, but that didn’t make them anything more than friends. 

Sadly.


	12. ch 12. second-first dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone!!! I am so sorry that I didn't post earlier but I had an accident with a knife... almost cut off my finger so I couldn't really type for a few days. It (finger) still feels a bit weird because it's numb but here you go. Hope you like it.
> 
> all the love xx

Ch 12. second-first dates

 

“Thank you.” Louis kissed Edwards cheek and took the flowers from him. They agreed to meet at the park to have a chat. Louis didn’t have a job at the moment. He decided that he wanted to rest for a week and then go job hunting and the three alphas couldn’t be happier because now they can woo him. He’s not busy.

“No problem, love.” Edward took his hand and sat on the bench with him.

“So, how are you enjoying your free days?” Edward asked while caressing the omegas cold hands trying to warm them up. He couldn’t possibly let his omega freeze to death.

“They just started, silly. Anyways, do you think that we could go on a date one of these days?” Louis asked and Edward beamed. The alpha was so happy that they would be moving from this damn friend zone. 

“Of course! What do you think about tomorrow night?” the alpha asked while rubbing the omegas back. Ever since Louis sat on his lap a week ago, Edward was always making sure to comfort the omega with soft touches. It also helped control his inner alphas behavior.

“Sounds awesome, just, please nothing extravagant, keep it simple.” Louis requested and kissed Edwards' cheek.

“Anything you want baby.”

 

And that is how Louis found himself on the best date of his life. They were now at the triplets house. Louis was actually expecting triplets to live in a mansion, but when he saw their house he was relieved that they didn’t. The house wasn’t small, in Louis opinion. It was homey but Harry assured him that they could buy a bigger house if he wanted. It all depended on how many pups they would have. Which made Louis blush. They really shouldn’t talk about the pups on their second-first date.

“Mmmmh. Edward, this’s sooo good.” The blue-eyed omega moaned at the taste of the meal that Edward prepared for them. His moan got all of their attention and now Louis was slightly blushing, while the alphas were growling.

“Filthy mouth…” Edward grumbled while adjusting his pants making Harry smirk at him.

“Having a hard time there, Eddie?” long-haired alpha teased making the omega blush even more while trying not to let out any more suggestive noises. It was definitely not easy, he just wanted to moan at the taste of this all.

“Shut the fuck up.” Edward glared at Harry and made Louis whimper. This was one messy situation. Louis was sure that if any of this alphas made any more animalistic noises he will start slicking.

“You’re making our Lou all fidgety.” Marcel noticed and took the omegas hand pulling him from his seat and into his lap. Harry and Edward growled lowly, why Marcel gets to hold their omega.

“There you go, love.” Marcel praised while feeding Louis. He rubbed omegas back and hissed his forehead trying his best to make the boy comfortable.

“Not fair.”

“Don’t be jealous Hazz.” Edward poked Harry’s cheek and Harry managed to bite his thumb sucking on it. He totally got both Marcels and Louis attention whose mouth hung agape. 

“Uhm… Can-can I us-e the toil-let.” Louis stuttered out and hurriedly left the room making Edward and Marcel snap their gazes towards Harry.

“You idiot! We can’t blow up our second, and probably the last chance!” Edward was angry.

“I did- I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. But we always do this kind of thing. What is the point of us pretending that we’re something else, I would’ve bitten your finger in front of our mum too and you both know it.” Harry said matter of factly and the alphas just sighed. Louis will never be comfortable around the three of them.

And while the alphas were bickering Louis was in the bathroom trying to figure out how to get rid of the slick that was covering the back of his pants. He cursed himself. Of course, he would get all hot and bothered around the triplets. He’s never seen them kiss but now that he thinks about it he would probably start and early heat if he sees it. These guys are just sex on legs and Louis couldn’t help himself and his quick wank in their bathroom.

Now he was going back to the dining room and praying to God’s above that the triplets won’t point out his slicked up backside or his obvious horniness.

The moment Louis stepped into the dining room the triplets heads snapped up and towards him. The air became thicker with their scents all mixed together. It was now on Louis to decide where this would lead, is he going to cut their date short and go home or have a round with them. Neither options sounded right in Louis' head. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay and make this finally work with his alphas, but he also didn’t want to move this fast and make some bold choices that would just mess this whole ordeal up.

It was obvious that alphas were trying their best to not jump Louis and knot him. They had some self-control.

“Uhm- could I maybe get- some clothes?” Louis asked shyly, maybe if he wears something else the alphas will calm and the atmosphere will turn normal. Or as normal as it could.

He had all three alphas nodding and running for their room. They would be damned if they passed up the opportunity to dress Louis in their clothes. The thought made them all growl possessively.

At least they had no doubts. Louis wasn’t uncomfortable, he was turned on. Now the alphas were in the clear.

And that’s how they found themselves tangled on the couch still eating dinner and watching some funny show. The triplets were feeding the omega, treating him like a queen that he is while he literally purred. He was wearing Marcel's sweater, Edwards joggers, and Harry's headscarf. He was literally swimming in the alphas scents, not to mention that there was not a moment when he didn’t have either kisses, licks or just nose rubbing on his neck.

And he totally loved it.

“Baby you here.” Edward called out bringing the blue-eyed boy out of his thoughts making him nod his head.

The omega purred at all of the attention he was receiving. 

“Are you going to drop?” Marcel asked. The alphas were now on a slight alert, they didn’t know how the omega would respond to all of this affection and he looked a bit out of it.

“Noo… at least I hope so… don’t wanna…” the omega was now on high alert trying to sit up making all of them confused.

“You can trust us.” Marcel reassured the disturbed omega but he quickly shook his head, his eyes watery.

“No, you’re goin’ to leave me again and not come back.” Louis said while he finally managed to sit up and distanced himself from the alphas. The triplets exchanged looks then looked back at Louis who was wiping under his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry over this.

“What do you mean again? Has someone left you when you were under?” Harry asked genuinely concerned, no omega deserved to be left in such a vulnerable state. They were to be watched by their mate or if there is no such a thing then at least by the most trusted person.

“Yes… Marcel did…” Louis whispered and then regretted it. He didn’t want them to know, it was embarrassing.

“What? When?” Marcel was the one who went frantic. This couldn’t be good. Omegas rarely ever went under if they didn’t have a mate, it was possible but really rare.

“W-hen I brought y-ou the cookies and w-we scent marked each-other… I-I wen-t un-der for six hours and I didn’t have you there- so-so scared and lonely. A-and you didn’t show u-up for days.” Louis stuttered out, he was crying whimpering mess, just the thought of that God awful drop made him cry. He didn’t want to be left alone by them like that again.

“Oh, my… I’m so sorry Louis.” Marcel scooped the omega up into his arms and soothed him. Kissing his face and licking away his tears. Making the omega purr and slowly calm down.

Harry and Edward joined in, licking Louis face and neck along with whispering soothing words and they were back in their safe space, tangled on the couch comforting each others. The blue-eyed omega giggled when Harry started tickling him and he tried to squirm away but there was no chance.

“Eddy help me! Save me from the monster!” Louis giggled out trying to shield himself away while Harry just kept on attacking him.

“No one can save you kitten!” Harry exclaimed and buried his face into the soft skin of his tummy and started blowing raspberries making Louis giggle even more. It would’ve made him a bit insecure if he wasn’t having so much fun.

“Knight Edwards comes to rescue!” Edward jumped at Harry trying to shove him away from the small omega which ended up in a wrestling fight. Louis cheered Edward, his savior on while Marcel took Harry’s side. 

 

Two hours later, after so much fun and food, the triplets drove Louis back to his little apartment and walked him all the way up and to his door. They had to make sure that Louis was feeling well and that he didn’t start going under.

Alphas also assured him that they are only one call away and that he must call them if he faces a drop. They also told Liam and Niall to take care of him, and even gave them their numbers to call in case of any kind of emergency. The alphas were definitely taking care of this one. They’ll never let him go.

And after many kisses, and licks and goodnight’s, the alphas were finally going home.

All in all, they had an awesome second- first date ever.


	13. ch 13. meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful!!! And incredibly sorry! I actually don't have an excuse... I'm so so so so sorry!!!!!
> 
> Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 13. Meant to be

 

“Mmmmm… baby…” the alpha moaned in his ear while grabbing him by the hips.

“Hayden! Don’t do that! I’m seeing someone!” the blue-eyed omega yelled frantically and pushed the alpha away.

“Oh, C’mon! They don’t have to know.” The blonde alpha tried negotiating taking Louis hand in his but Louis pushed him away.

“I thought that you wanted to hang out with me.” The omega said, his face turning sad. He thought they were friends.

“Don’t we always hang out?” the alpha asked still trying to grab him. He was trying to say that they always had sex and that it was all that happened in their friendship. 

“I’m gonna go, then.” The omega stood up and left.

 

Louis couldn’t stop his frantic breathing. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier today. He couldn’t get Hayden out of his head.

He is going to meet up with triplets and he reeks of another alpha. That’s not good. He knows that the triplets are short on patience so he won’t even have the time to explain that nothing happened. 

He will not survive this day. No way.

 

“Lou? What’s the matter?” Liam asked when he noticed that his younger brother was biting his nails off with unfocused eyes.

“Louis?” Niall called out but received nothing.

The blue haired omega gently shook him making Louis turn towards him. 

“Are you okay, honey?” Niall asked while rubbing his back, making Louis purr. He just needed a little attention. He was losing it.

Louis leaned into him and kept releasing some animalistic sounds making Niall chuckle.

“Can you stop biting your nails for me?” Niall asked gently while glancing at Liam who was quietly observing the situation. Louis rarely ever acts like this.

Louis looked confusedly at Niall then he noticed that he really had been biting his nails. He didn’t even notice.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked softly while hugging him closer.

“I reek of Hayden. And-and they are going to notice it immediately. They’ll be mad at me.” Louis whimpered making Niall quirk an eyebrow at Liam.

“Well? Is there a reason why they should be mad?” Liam joined the conversation.

“No, no… I didn’t do anything with him. He wanted to but I told him to back off. Anyways, he got a bit grabby and not there is his scent on me. I tried to wash it off but it’s not working.” Louis ranted while waving his hands around. 

“C’mon Lou, they like you, they ought to believe you.” Niall reasoned trying to imagine the triplet alphas not being possessive and jealous. That was not going to happen.

“Lou, if you’re afraid that they might hurt you, mayb-“

“No, no! It’s not that, they’re not like that. It’s just that they could think that I’m unfaithful and leave me.” Louis got quieter with every word.

“Then they’re not worth it.” 

 

 

Louis was shaky when he meet up with triplets later that day. He didn’t know what to expect. And what he got kind of let him down.

When Louis meet up with them they just shared a look and didn’t say anything. And that wasn’t a good sign. They should’ve gotten a bit angry and jealous, but they just didn’t care. 

And Louis didn’t know what to do. He was panicking, it felt like he was being punched over and over again.

“How’ve you been?” Harry asked not even looking at Louis, they were at a restaurant and triplets were looking uninterested. They weren’t giving him the attention he was thriving for. They weren’t doing anything.

“Fine… you?” Louis asked looking at the three alphas in front of him but they didn’t even look at him. And that’s when Louis knew. He’s lost them.

“Awesome.” Edward replayed not even looking up from his phone. He had been on his phone since they meet up.

And now Louis was fighting his tears. 

He glanced towards Marcel and his heart sank. It was like starting all over again. Marcel wasn’t paying attention. Again. The omega excused himself and went to the toilet. 

 

“So… We’ll never find a mate.” Marcel buried his head in his hands. He was frustrated. Just when they thought that it was all going to be good, the omega they were seeing decides that he doesn’t need to be faithful to them.

“I… I thought that- he said he wouldn’t. Right?” Edward didn’t know what to say, he was losing his words, angry and frustrated. But most of all, not enough.

“He lied.” Harry was angry. His blood is boiling and he definitely didn’t sign up for this. They all got attached to Louis and now it seems like he didn’t even give a fuck.

 

Meanwhile, Louis was crying his heart out, trying to stop his tears. He needed to get out there or they’ll get suspicious. Hopefully, they won’t notice.

And they didn’t, they didn’t say anything. They didn’t even look up when he showed up at their table 15 minutes later.

The omegas breath was shaky, his heart was beating fast and he wasn’t feeling well. He was pale, but the triplets didn’t once look up, so of course, they didn’t see. 

And when the waitress came over to ask if everything was alright, Louis wanted to die. The triplets were looking at her, totally interested and she was flirting, even with Marcel. While Louis was trying to stay calm. 

It didn’t work. Louis was full on crying when he sneaked out. He shouldn’t be there, he didn’t deserve them. 

He decided that it was time for him to go while the triplets were engaged in a conversation with the beautiful waitress, they were talking with her for at least five minutes when Louis took a shaky breath, left some money on the table and silently left.

He didn’t know where he was, or where he was going, but he knew for sure that he had to go as far as he could.

Louis’ vision was blurry, his heartbeat was abnormal and he couldn’t breathe. He was walking but he didn’t know where. At this moment he didn’t care though. He just got his heart broken. He had a crush on a Marcel for awhile and he grew closer with Harry and Edward. And now, they didn’t even like him anymore.

Louis sat on a bench in a park. He tried to calm his thoughts, tried to even his breathing but it just didn’t work.

It was dark outside, and it was cold and he didn’t know where to go.

He took his phone out of his pocket and realized that he had many missed calls from Harry, Edward and Marcel. There were even some calls from Niall and Liam, along with many, many texts.

Just then his phone started ringing with the incoming call. Niall.

“H-hi?” 

“Louis! Thank God! Where are you?” Niall asked loudly making Louis wince. He had a light headache. Louis could hear the movement and talking on the other side of the line.

“At the park.”

“What park?” Niall asked and then he heard Edward’s voice in the background, but he didn’t hear what he said.

“Don’t know… why?” Louis asked while looking around. The park was vacant, or at least it looked like it was. Louis was too out of it to even care for the possible danger.

“Louis? Are you listening?”

“Y-eah.” 

“Could you tell me what you see?” Niall tried to sound calm but he just couldn’t be. Louis, his best friend was out there in the cold and dark, and he also had Liam and the triplets arguing and trying to snatch his phone away.

“B-blurry…”

“What’s blurry? Baby?” Marcel was the one who managed to get the phone, apart from that he also had angry Liam growling at him. He pushed Niall a bit while taking the phone from him.

“Nothin’.” Louis hung up. 

He is so selfish. They finally found the omega who looked like she liked them and now they had to leave her to try and find missing Louis. He shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve just stayed there and cry. He should be happy for them, though. They’re going to be happy.

The blue-eyed omega had just the worst scenarios about himself. He really needed some uplifting. And self-boost. He couldn’t keep living like that.

Louis’ phone kept buzzing but he just ignored that old piece of crap. He’ll get himself a new phone. One day.

When his vision cleared, he stood up on shaky legs and looked around himself. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and started walking. Nothing around him looked familiar so he just kept on walking.

Half an hour later, Louis found himself in familiar surroundings. The triplets house was just there. Across the street. 

The omega was tired, he just couldn’t walk anymore. So he decided. He’s going to ask for their help.

Louis crossed the street and ringed the bell at the fence. There was no answer though, so he just tried again. It didn’t work.

He tried looking over the high fence, but he couldn’t see anything.

It just wasn’t meant to be.

Louis sighed and looked around, he lived at least forty minutes car ride from here. He took his phone out of his pocketed and dialed the last number that called him.

“Ni?” Louis questioned after the beeping stopped.

“Louis?! Where are you?” Niall sounded frantic.

“I’m at triplets house.” The omega leaned on cold, stone fence.

“Inside?” Niall was confused while he kept glancing towards the triplets who were on high alert.

“No. I’m outside… Could you come and pick me up?” Louis pleaded while crouching to sit on the cold concrete.

“On my way.”


	14. ch 14. down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Hello!! I know that I haven’t written much lately, but there’s been so many things going on.... I have lot of studying to do.... buuuuttttt!!! ANYWAYS!!!!!
> 
> I have questions!!!
> 
> So I have been really confused lately by my friends and the talk about masturbation... does anyone really do that???? I really don’t understand why so many people make it like a taboo... is it??

Ch 14. down

 

“Maybe there is an explanation?” Marcel whispered while looking at the omega who was fast asleep on their couch.

They found Louis out cold, on the street in front of the triplets house half an hour ago.

“Of course there is, you idiot.” Liam growled at Marcel making Edward stand in defense.

“Stop fighting, for fucks sake.” Niall has had enough. They have been arguing for over two hours and it’s exhausting. 

“Why are you angry at us? He is the one who slept around, he is the one who walked out of the restaurant…. It’s not our fault!” Harry exclaimed a tad bit too loud, but it didn’t affect Louis at all.

“You really lack some communication ability…” Niall snickered shaking his head at the triplets.

“You should’ve talked to him. He has an explanation.“ Liam shook his head at alphas and sat next to his brother who immediately cuddled up to him seeking his comfort even in his unconscious state of mind.

“I think it’s a bad idea… I’m going to sleep and you should really show yourselves out.” Harry stated and went up the stairs leaving everyone speechless.

“You’re never getting close to him again.” Liam threatened while gathering Louis into his arms.

“Please…” Marcel put his hand on Liam’s shoulder “You have to understand that we are in an uncomfortable position. We really like Louis and… we’ve been down before.” 

“Shouldn’t it make you more desperate? Maybe that way they wouldn’t leave?” Liam suggested rudely making Niall shot him a glare. He was so tired.

“Don’t t-talk like that…” Louis whispered while sitting up.

“Lou-“

“H-arry…?” Louis quickly stood up and run up the stairs in search of the missing alpha.

He heard what Harry said and he was really sad that Harry felt that way. But he also knew that this would happen. He had to try though.

The blue eyed omega halted in his steps when he heard silent whimpers and sobs coming from the triplets bedroom. He stumbled, he fell. And he cried.

He made them cry. He is a really, really awful omega.

Louis took a shaky breath and looked behind himself. Marcel and Edward were standing there, looking at him. Their expressions were even more heartbreaking. For the first time that night, Louis is seeing a real expression on them. And it’s devastation. It’s sadness. It’s fear. 

Fear.

Fear that their loved one cheated on them. That they were losing their loved one, again.

Louis shakily stood up and bundled to the room. He fell inside sobbing. And he didn’t know why they all were acting so dramatic. But, they have gotten really close to each other. They fell in love. And there is a bond, physical bond between them. It was the pull. It was tying them together. 

Harry didn’t even look up when Louis fell into the room. He just kept on crying, curled up on the floor next to their huge bed.

Louis crawled towards him. The omega threw his body with the last sources of energy at the alpha. Harry caught him, he will always catch him. It’s a reflex, it’s a fucking bond.

Louis hugged him tight and nuzzled in his neck while Harry was not so gently trying to push him away.

Marcel and Edward sat on the floor next to them.

The omega gave them pleading look and then pushed Harrys head into his own neck trying to get the alpha to scent mark him.

“Please!” the omega wailed while holding on the alpha.

“I’m yours if you’ll have me! I’m yours…” the omega chanted ‘I’m yours’ making the alphas growl.

“You were with him.”

“He didn’t take me! I didn’t let him! I swear!” Louis was now also reaching for Marcel and Edward. He exhaled happily when they embraced him.

“He tried forcing on you?” Harry was now in a full protective caveman mode along with his siblings who were growling unpleased with what they were hearing.

“Yes” Louis croaked “I though-I thought that he was my friend…” the omega was crying now “I don’t have many…”

The triplets looked at each other. This was the decision making. This was the moment.

Take it or leave it.

“You have us.”

The silence took over the room. Louis was frozen looking at the alphas. He was not expecting this. He thought that he’s getting kicked out of the house, out of their lives. 

He was still waiting for the kicking part. 

He looked at each alpha and their expressions were clear. Teary eyed but determent.

They are serious.

Louis wailed and tried his best to hug all three alphas. He just couldn’t believe.

And while they were trying to soothe him, Louis did nothing to calm down. He couldn’t calm down. These three men are fucking angels, they should be worshipped.

“B-but wha-t about the om-omega?” Louis didn’t forget about the waitress, who managed to catch all of their attention, who also seemed really interested in them.

“What omega?” Marcel asked while they all halted their movements. 

“Wai-tress.” He hiccupped while looking at his lap. Maybe now they will leave him.

“Waitress? Louis, you can’t be serious.” Harry started while taking the omegas hands, checking his forehead for the temperature.

“Have you not heard what we talked about?” Edward rubbed his back.

The omega shook his head no. His ears were ringing, he couldn’t really hear much.

“She’s our cousin. We even introduced her to you?” Marcel was confused.

“We thought that you were ignoring us because we were ignoring you.” Harry nuzzled into his neck licking everywhere.

“She scolded us for fifteen minutes about not comforting you. And for ignoring you.” Edward said kissing his shoulder.

“We are truly sorry.” Harry hummed into his neck too busy with marking what’s his.

“I-I thought… that you were going to leave me-e. A-and she wa-s there making you laugh-“

“Omega” Harry cut him off with a growl “You are the only one for us. Remember that we have been searching for the omega for so long. You’re ours.”

Harry made his point clear with three more bites on his neck.

“Baby, you have to stop making assumptions.” 

They all spent the night comforting Louis in their bed. 

And maybe they forgot about Liam and Niall who fell asleep on their expensively comfy couch.


	15. ch. 15. feisty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SOOOOOO SORRYYY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! SORRRYYYYY!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)

Ch 15. feisty

 

Louis woke up with a sneeze. His nose was full and he had a slight headache. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew that triplets were here. He knew that he was safe. 

He felt a tad bit too hot. One of the alphas was breathing down his neck and having their leg over his ribs, while the alpha number two was using his stomach as a pillow and hugging his ass, and the third alpha was missing.

Louis soon came to his senses and recognized Marcel in his neck and Harry on his stomach. 

The omega rubbed at his eyes trying to open them, he cried himself to sleep so his eyes were swollen and he could hardly open them. 

He really needed to get out of this bed. He felt comforted but definitely too hot and too sore. He also had to pee. 

Louis traded his fingers through Harry's curls trying to wake the alpha, but it only earned him tighter embrace, love bite on his tummy and the squeeze of his ass cheeks which made him groan.

“Harry, please…”

The alpha didn’t budge he just kept on biting the omegas soft tummy. Louis was never proud of the pudge, but he was also too lazy to work on it. It is what it is.

“Mmmm… What?” Harry moaned out while sinking his teeth into the omegas flesh making him whine.

“I have to pee.” Louis whispered trying not to wake Marcel up.

The alpha looked up at him, gave him a lazy smile, another kiss to his stomach and rolled over letting the omega go to the toilet.

Louis tiptoed towards ensuite bathroom that triplets had connected to their room. He looked over his shoulder finding Harry snoring into a pillow. He smiled at the sight and entered the bathroom.

After finishing his business and brushing his teeth with one of the triplets toothbrushes he exited the bathroom.

The sight he was met with surprised him so much that he let out a yelp. Harry and Marcel were in the middle of the make-out session, grinding and growling with Harry straddling the younger alpha. They stopped their hot make out and looked towards Louis.

“I’m gonna… yeah.” The omega pointed at the door and hurriedly left. He really couldn’t stay in the same room as the hot alphas because he would have probably done something stupid like presenting himself and letting them mate with him right then and there.

Louis hurried down the stairs and just before he entered the kitchen he was met with a horrifying scent. An omega scent.

But before he panicked, he remembered all the drama he went through with triplets just last night. It’s probably nothing to worry about.

Except, it is.

One moment Louis was peacefully entering the kitchen, the next moment he was on the kitchen floor on top of the omega who was standing too close to his shirtless alpha. He was growling in the omegas face and Edward was more than stunned. It took him a good ten seconds to react and pull Louis and Michael apart.

“Mikey, are you ok?” Edward asked while helping the omega stand up, making Louis grumble angrily at the touches that shouldn’t have been exchanged between his alpha and some unknown omega.

The unknown omega nodded his head and turned his attention towards Louis. He rubbed his head, wincing lightly at the bump at the back of his head.

Louis looked at him with his eyes in slits and barred his teeth at him, close to jumping him again making Edward stand between them and hug him.

The other omega laughed out loud.

“He really is the one for you.”

“Michael, please shut it.” Edward tried to gain his omegas attention, but nothing seemed to work.  
Louis' head snapped at him one moment and he bit into his alphas neck marking his territory. It made the other omega laugh even more.

“Lou, baby. It’s ok. This is just our friend, Michael. His alpha is using the toilet at the mo, no need to worry.” Edward rubbed his back, but it wasn’t even close to calming his omega down.

“What’s all the commotion about?” Asked Marcel when he entered the kitchen with Harry in tow.

The blue-eyed omegas head snapped at the voices of the other two alphas. His eyes widened at the sight and he growled some more.

He managed to free himself from Edwards' arms and jump on a laughing Michael again.

His Harry was standing there, in all his glory for all the world to see. And even though Louis was impressed by the length he didn’t like this stray omega seeing what’s his.

“Ow, could you remove this beast off of me. It’s starting to hurt.” Michael complained and Marcel and Harry pried Louis off of Michael.

“What’s wrong baby?” Harry asked but Louis just bared his teeth at him while hugging the only alpha of his who bothered dressing up.

“Baby, are you ok?” Edward asked after a while of Marcel and Louis cuddling and everyone’s assuring that Michael wasn’t a threat. 

Louis took his head out of Marcel’s neck and hissed at whoever tried to disturb him worshiping Marcel’s neck.

And that’s when it clicked. Louis' eyes were blue, radiant, not their usual color. They were almost white. And he was growling and releasing animalistic sounds.

Louis omega was awake and it wasn’t happy. It wasn’t happy with its mates behavior.

“Fuck.” Edward run a hand through his hair and looked around. 

“Harry, get decent.” Edward warned when Louis kept the eye contact with him. Louis was challenging him. His eyes were saying everything there is to know. 

Get dressed or I’ll get going.

And that’s when Harry snapped out of his daze.

“Oh, baby!” Harry was now in full alpha caveman mode. His omega was here and he wasn’t happy. 

Marcel watched in bewilderment when Harry grabbed the little omega and snarled at their audience. Then he started kissing and licking the omegas face and neck but the omega kept growling. He was not happy with the number of people that were seeing two of his alphas exposed like that.

“Michael, Luke could you please take a seat in the living room?” Marcel asked the mated pair to leave the scene. Maybe that way Louis will feel safer. 

The mated couple nodded and left the kitchen, leaving the triplets and the omega they were courting alone.

When the blue-eyed omega noticed the lack of strange omega scent he looked up and growled at his alphas, making Harry’s own alpha whimper and lick at his face again asking for forgiveness. 

“Guys get dressed already.” Marcel facepalmed and took the omega into his arms getting a squeal and a preen from his omega. 

Edward and Harry hurried to get dressed while Marcel and Louis exchanged kisses and licks until Louis omega calmed down.

“Baby, you were so cute.” Marcel kissed his neck making the blue-eyed boy push him.

“Stop it! I did what felt right.” Louis snarled at him and walked to the living room.

“So I’m Michael” the said omega stood up and offered his hand to Louis.

“Louis” he hesitated looking at him suspiciously, checking him out, along with the bond mark on his neck. 

“And this is my mate, Luke.” Michael pointed to the alpha that was now standing next to him.

Louis must say that they were both hot and that now that he officially met Michaels alpha he felt a bit more at ease.

“You’re feisty.” Luke winked at him and earned a rib kick by his mate along with a snarl in Louis direction.

“Woah, baby. Not going anywhere.” Blonde haired alpha chuckled and hugged his omega and pecked his cheek a few times.

Louis sat down with the mated pair while they waited for the triplets to show up. Louis was content, even though his omega was still on edge since his alphas weren’t anywhere in his sight. He was happy though, he finally made up with them and hopefully, they will move forward without much trouble as they had in their past.

Louis smiled and his omega preened at the sight of all of his three alphas looking all handsome and dressed up. Don’t get Louis wrong, he would like to see them nude, love it even. But, for his eyes only. His omega just isn’t comfortable with his future mates being so exposed to any bypassing omega.

“Princess.” Edward used the nickname again, but he had an apologetic smile on his face and that’s when Louis registered that he was wearing a suit. He had to go.

“My lovely, lovely omega.” Edward started and took the omegas hands into his own. “I’m sorry but I must go. I have an important meeting. I’m so sorry, my love.” The alpha sweetly apologized and kissed his omegas neck.

“I will see you later?” Louis asked hopefully, and he doesn’t know when did he become so hopeless, when did he fall in too deep? His omega didn’t like the sound of him leaving.

“Of course, my love.” Edward pecked his lips a few times and then said goodbye to everyone.

“So, my love?” Harry's voice filled the air and Louis just gave him a pointed look. He was still upset with the alphas nudeness. It just wasn’t settling with his omega.

Harry sensed omegas unease and hugged him kissing his forehead.

“We should eat.” Marcel suggested reminding everyone that Edward actually made breakfast for them all.

Louis got seated between Marcel and Harry with Luke and Michael on the other side of the table. 

“So, Louis? How old are you?” Luke asked while getting some eggs on his plate. He helped out with Michaels too, kissing his omegas forehead afterwards. And Louis must say, he envied them. He would kill to have such a relationship once he mates. Hopefully, triplets won’t change and will stick around.

“I’m 23. Yourself?” Louis asked and tried to reach for his cup of water, only to get the cup snatched right before he touched it. Triplets were hand feeding him and there was no arguing about that. He really should just lean back and enjoy. 

“I’m 24 and Luke is 27.” The green-eyed omega smiled while feeding his alpha some salad. 

“Michael is a teacher. We work at the same school.” Marcel said getting a bite of bacon himself.

“Really?” the blue-eyed omega couldn’t help but get excited. He just loved meeting educated omegas. It was not as rare nowadays but it wasn’t that common either. He just loved seeing that it was, in fact getting better.

“Yeah. Thanks to Luke who encouraged me and helped me ever since I was fifteen to study and chase my dreams. I’m a web design teacher, and I must say that I love my job.” Michaels' eyes were sparkly while he was looking at his mate with the most loving look the one could give to their loved one.

“Louis wants to be a teacher too.” Marcel smiled making Louis shy away immediately. He wasn’t that comfortable after all. He was afraid that he will be judged. After all, Michael did study since he was a teenager to get where he was now, and Louis kind of didn’t have that choice. He had to start working while he was still in school so that he could help his mother. Schooling for omegas was always far more expensive than it was for alphas or betas. The system just didn’t care.

“Really? You wanna teach babe?” Harry was all interested, he wanted to know all the little things about Louis. He wanted to know everything there was about him. He wanted to be with him. 

“Yeah- I mean, in some other circumstances it would be great…” Louis stuttered out and let’s just say that Marcel and Harry weren’t happy with his answer.

“What circumstances?” Harry questioned boldly and Louis just looked at him. It was embarrassing, he shouldn’t be put on the spot like that. It’s not his fault that he can not afford it. But he still felt quite ashamed about saying it out loud so he didn’t. He just returned to his meal.

“Luke? What do you do for a living?” Louis tried to make a small talk and get everyone’s attention off of him. It seemed to work so far.

“I work at hemmings&co. My father actually owns it so I’m next in line to inherit it.” Luke shrugged like it was no big deal. He was born into rich, he had no struggles with money. He could afford anything and everything.

“So what would you like to teach, babe?” Harry tried again but this time sounding less demanding and more gentle. Louis offered him a small smile and blushed a bit making the alpha coo at him and kiss him on the forehead.

“English or art.” Louis blushed playing with his fingers. Both of his alphas noticed his discomfort so Harry rubbed his back while Marcel took his hand and kissed his fingers.

“You paint baby?” Harrys was so excited that his eyes were shining.

“Yeah.” Louis smiled back at him and they all fell into art discussion. 

All in all, Louis really likes Michael. The omegas exchanged numbers and agreed on meeting up soon.


	16. ch 16. strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... This might be a bit cringy and maybe even too much... So It would be great if you left feedback cause I just wrote something that might be disturbing to some of you... Let me know. 
> 
> and thanks a lot for all the love ;)

ch 16. strawberries

“Ni? Where is Liam?”

“Emergency case. Why?” the blonde omega stretched his legs out on the couch. He must admit, it was pretty late and Louis just came home looking all flustered and reeking off alphas scents.

“Did something happen?” Niall was now standing. He was really worried. He didn’t know what to think of this situation. Louis and the triplets.

He’s known Louis for seven years now and he didn’t know how Louis would handle a situation like this. Not many alphas sticked around in his past. He might even go into omega space again.

“I’m great Ni. Thanks for asking.” Louis smiled brightly and hugged the fellow omega close to his chest. He breathed in the older omegas scent and scent marked the blonde omega.

“I miss you.” Louis stated while hugging his friend close. It’s true, they haven’t spent much time together in a while. Both of them were always busy with work. Now Louis is busy with triplets. It was a bit complicated.

“I miss you too. Sit down.” the blonde omega suggested and pulled Louis towards the sofa.

They laid in silence for a while, enjoying each other's scents. They always loved just breathing together, in sync. This is just what they needed, maybe even a trip to the park, or lake. Stargazing sounded awesome at this point.

“So, how are things with alphas?” Niall asked while Louis played with his hair. Louis was the big spoon. In this relationship at least.

“Good… I think? We talked things out. I think. I mean, we didn’t really talk about it today.” Louis sounded unsure. ”Oh, God. We have to talk about it.”

“It’s ok babe. You have time.”

“We were too vulnerable to have a normal conversation last night and this morning they had guests… and then Edward only showed up like too late so we had a dinner and watched a movie… Marce drove me back here.” The omega explained while yawning into the blonde omegas neck.

“You’ll talk. Don’t worry too much… sleep.” Niall turned in his arms and kissed his forehead.

That’s how Liam found them when he came back home in the early hours of the next morning. Being the top police inspector had it’s flaws.

 

“Ugh…” the feather-haired omega rubbed his sore neck while he looked through the grocery list Niall wrote for him. It was a bad decision to sleep on a couch. Their couch just wasn’t comfortable, but sleeping on it with another human being was like you begged for catastrophe. Definitely not comfortable. It might sound cute, two omegas, cuddling, asleep, together… But it really wasn’t.

Niall complained too. He also got himself a back rub by Liam. Louis didn’t have such a privilege. He was showering at the time so he missed the opportunity and now he had a sore neck and back to walk around with.

He was rubbing his neck, yawning into his fist, while looking at the assortment of pasta, definitely minding his own business, when a cold feeling run down his spine.

He is being watched.

And it’s not something new. He had that feeling for a few days now. He felt as if he was going paranoid.

There was just that unknown alpha scent that has been following him around lately. It screamed unsafe and made his omega shake in fear.

The blue-eyed omega tried to even out his breathing. He picked up a bag of pasta and put it in his basket.

He looked over his shoulder a couple of times while he was going through the list. The feeling of unease was still there, the unknown alpha scent lingered in the air. At times it was more intense, but most of the time you could just feel it there.

Louis tried to figure out who it is. Whose scent is hunting him. Who’s looking at him and following him around. But he just couldn’t. When the scent was the strongest he would find himself scared to even look through the crowd of people and see who might look the slightest bit familiar. And when it wasn’t so intense he just couldn’t point fingers at anyone.

He sure as hell knew that he didn’t feel safe.

That’s why Louis came back with only half of the list bought. He received a questioning look from Niall that he just shrugged off and went to take a shower.

He stood under the water for a good few minutes. His thoughts were running, running through all of the scenarios, all of the possibilities. All of the things he should do to put this all to a stop.

His knees gave up and he finally hit the breaking point.

He was sitting on the floor, sobbing into his knees while the now much cooler water poured over him.

He had a hard time catching his breath. He just couldn’t believe.

He didn’t want this. It didn’t need to appear again.

You see, Louis had the same problem a few years back. And there was a whole search party, police included... but there was no evidence, no proof. No one never saw anything, nothing happened to him.

It all just frightened his inner omega making him scared and closed off. He reached the point when everyone looked at him as if he was crazy and his omega couldn’t handle the stress so he eventually got sent to a doctor.

He was diagnosed with a rare disease that hits their inner beasts, omegas, alphas, and betas. His omega grew weak and miserable, often just crying for a mate. There was no cure for it. Mating was thought to be a good choice, but Louis didn’t want to get mated just to put all of the voices to stop. People who were diagnosed often heard voices, it mostly being their inner animals crying for help. They grew possessive over their loved ones, no one should come close to them. They were even known to kill other people while ‘protecting’ their own. It was a level of insanity that just couldn’t get under control. And it was Louis biggest fear. He as an omega can’t kill. Omegas give life, they don’t take it. It can happen, but rarely. Killing or any kind of pain makes omegas sick and they can even grow ill.  
Eventually, they stopped. His omega found the inner peace and got better on its own.

But now, everything was ruined. He was being followed, or so he thought. His omega felt scared and unsafe. And he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to go through all of the struggles like asking Liam for help.

He just couldn’t hear the same words again.

‘It’s all in your head’

He knows that it wasn’t. It shouldn’t be.

Someone was out there, looking at him. And it was all it took for the omega to break down and spend his whole day crying.

 

^  
“Have you tried calling Lou?” Edward questioned while untying his tie. He just came back from work, it was the late afternoon.

“I heard from him this morning.” Marcel called out from their kitchen.

“What’s he doing?” Edward asked his younger brother who just pulled him into his lap starting the hot make-out session.

“Strawberries.” Harry said licking inside of his brother's mouth.

“We have that fucking hot omega prancing around our house… I need to knot something.” The horny alpha pinned his older brother on the couch. 

“Harry… I can’t-“

“I just need to see your cock. Need to taste it.” Harry moaned and rubbed his erection against Edwards. He started unbuckling Edwards belt while still pinning him down.

“Jeeezz, you’re a total beast when you’re horny.” The older alpha remarked which made Harry's inner alpha groan at the belt buckle. It was just taking too long.

“Finally.” The younger alpha sighed when he caught a sight of Edwards erection but quickly went to business. He pulled down Edwards boxers and immediately sucked half of his cock into his mouth.

“Oh, god! Harry slow down a bit.” Edward begged but didn’t try to stop his brother's enthusiastic sucking. He was working his shaft so fast that Edward knew he was going to come soon. Probably too soon.

“Ooh, you started without me.” The youngest of the three walked in. Harry glanced at him while sucking his brother's cock and let’s just say. He choked. He spluttered. He coughed.

“Marcy, you look…” Edward was at a loss for the words while Harry was in full alpha mode, already halfway through the room, just about to touch the youngest alpha.

“So sexy.” Harry growled out and pinned his mate to a wall. He groped everywhere he could reach.

“You’re so beautiful.” Edward added while slowly approaching the scene.

Marcel was dressed in a skin-tight high waisted skirt that reached his knees. He also had his shirt half-way unbuttoned and he had his glasses on his face. He looked so hot it was unbelievable.

“Just wanna look at you like this.” Harry grumbled but still continued to feel his mate up. 

“Strawberries?” Edward asked while looking at his mates hotly making out and groping each other.

“Mppph… kitchen.” Marcel moaned out while Harry sucked on his neck, his lips and teeth working perfectly together.

“Bend over, bend over, bend over.” Harry was in a mantra, he just kept repeating the words while still kissing his mate, licking, and bitting everywhere he could reach. He pulled back a bit and repeated the words while trying to focus his attention on something he could bend his mate over. He looked so confused, so drunk in lust. His vision focused on the sofa that was located a few steps away from them. He looked at Marcel than at the sofa. 

Edward walked into the living room with the bowl of strawberries. He moaned at the sight of Harry manhandling Marcel and bending him over the sofa.

“Gonna eat you so good.” Harry kept talking to himself while pushing Marcel's skirt up and his panties aside. What to say, Marcy was a bit kinky. You know, quiet ones and all. 

“Oh, my…” Harry moaned at the sight of Marcels clean, shaven hole. Marcel just wasn’t the one for pubic hair. It was definitely a no-no for him. He waxed his legs and private areas at least three times a month. 

Harry licked Marcel's pucker, making him clench around nothing. He started kissing, first his ass cheeks, his thighs, his balls… everything, just not where Marcel wanted him the most. Harry was a tease when he was able to control himself.

“Please, please…!” Marcel was a mess. He was whimpering, moaning, groaning… all the possible sounds. 

After hearing his plea, Harry licked a stripe over his hole. He kept flickering his tongue over Marcel's hole, wetting it.

“Ah, ah ah!” the youngest alpha moaned when Harry pushed his tongue inside of his hole. He was feeling so good at this moment that he forgot about his other mate.

“Ohh!” Marcel whimpered and shot his head up. Mate, mate, mate was running in his ears while he frantically looked for Edward-“ugh! Ed, come ‘ere!” He yelled when Harry pushed a finger next to his tongue. 

Edward jumped from his position on the couch across from them. He was just enjoying the show while stroking his dick in the rhythm of Marcel's moans. 

“I’m here love.” Edward stood next to the pair and stroked the younger ones back.

Marcel reached behind himself and grabbed a hold of Edwards rock hard shaft pulling him closer making the older alpha wince.

“Slow baby..” Edward stroked his hair and fed him a strawberry.

“Mmmmhh, soo good. So sweet for me.” Harry moaned and pushed another finger into Marcel's hole all the while kissing and biting his ass cheeks and thighs.

Since Marcel was an alpha it took much more time to get him prepped because alphas weren’t meant to take cocks but they knew that they had all the time in the world and were going to prep as long as needed. They would never hurt Marcel like that. They were patient when it was needed.

Marcel kept moaning and groaning while Edward kissed him and shared strawberries between the kisses. He was in a full bliss, he had his mates attention after all. Harrys spit was running down his thighs, Edwards' tongue was running down his jaw. Harrys sucked at his pucker and growled to get Edwards attention.

“Stop it.” Edward yanked at his hair. He didn’t like too many animalistic sounds or too much alpha when they were all vulnerable like this. He just didn’t have the best experience in the past with it.

“Sorry… just wanted a strawberry.” He said while pumping his digits into Marcel's hole. He prodded Marcel's prostate making him whine.

Edward fed him a few strawberries and shared a few kisses with him while pushing his finger in Marcel's hole alongside Harrys. 

“Ahhh! Ahhh, ahhh.” The youngest chanted while his mates penetrated his hole. His dick was twitching and begging for attention. It was pressed on the back of the sofa. 

‘Slap’

“Don’t fucking move.” Harry threatened slapping him two more times. Marcel knew that he would get a slap when he moved his hips, trying to get some friction on his cock.

He rotated his hips once more and earned himself another five slaps.

“I said don’t move.” Harry repeated, but this time it was Edward who slapped him and then bitt into each cheek while pressing his hands roughly on Marcel's waist.

Harry kept his focus on Marcel's hole that kept clenching every now and then around their fingers. Three in total were there. He looked towards Edward, then at the strawberries. Then at the hole.

“Uhm!” Marcel moaned and whined when Harry pulled his and Edwards fingers out leaving his hole to clench around nothing. And let’s just say that the sight almost had both of the alphas almost coming.

Harry took a strawberry out of the bowl and licked at it while looking at Edwards full-blown eyes. The older alpha was really surprised when Harry pushed the strawberry inside of Marcel's hole.

“Oooh! What that?” Marcel asked while wiggling his ass trying to figure out what it could be. He clenched around the strawberry and felt it become soft and crushed. 

Harry didn’t waste his time. He dived right in, licking into Marcel's hole tasting the juices inside mixed with his spit and strawberry.

“Awhh.. Harry!” Marcel kept on moaning while Harry ate him out. Edward fed Marcel some strawberries, trying to ignore the urge he had. He really wanted to wreck that hole.

Harry sucked at the pucker than moved away. His eyes met Edwards and he nodded his head. 

Edward inched closer towards Marcel and pushed another strawberry into his hole. Marcel couldn’t help but squeeze. It was an instinct.

The oldest alpha just licked around the hole then blew air on it. He grabbed another Strawberry and pressed it against Marcel's hole. 

“Hmmph! Push it already!” Marcel whined. He was going to go insane. His dick is aching, it probably even turned purple by now while his alphas kept on teasing him and playing around.

“Don’t be too greedy.” Edward warned and pushed the strawberry inside along with his finger. It took him a few pumps to prod at the youngers prostate making him preen. 

“More. Put more inside.” Harry begged while sucking on Edwards' neck and the older alpha obliged. He pushed three more fairly big strawberries inside and Marcel was seeing the stars.

Edward let two of his fingers inside and Harry slowly added the two of his stretching the younger alpha even more.

“Aaahh!” Marcel kept on chanting, moaning and whining. He earned himself a few more slaps while Harry and Edward pumped their fingers at a rapid pace. They were rubbing and prodding his prostate constantly. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long and the alphas weren’t going to either.

Harry and Edward shared a hot make-out session while pumping their fingers and jacking each other off. 

Marcel gripped the sofa and came with a loud shout, Harry and Edward following. They kept on pumping their fingers and jacking each other off helping each others ride it out.

The youngest one was shivering and whining, he was overly sensitive. His mates got the message and slowly pulled their fingers out.

And maybe Harry and Edward shared a strawberry shake mixed with their spit…


End file.
